Queen of the Wild Magic
by Kvanvoorhis79
Summary: A desperate Merlin tries to rescue Addy from the land of the Fairies, but will destiny have other plans? How will Addy cope with her newly discovered magic, especially since the only one who can help her is the one person she can't trust? Can they find a way to be together or will their love destroy the world as we know it? SEQUEL TO THE LOST KING
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, here it is. The last story in the saga of Merlin and Addy. Please R and R, I love hearing from you, even if its just one word or a hundred. Thanks for following!**

**CYA time: Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 1

_Well, _thought Addy randomly,_ at least it was warm here. __I wonder where 'here' is? _Her mind felt strangely giddy. _Guess_ _I've had a few too many._ She reached for her head, but there wasn't any feeling in her hands. When she opened her eyes, she saw only darkness. _What is going on? _And strangely,_ Why does this keep happening to me?_

Gradually, light swam slowly into focus and she felt feeling return to her limbs. She blinked her watery amber eyes as the stained-glass world started to solidify before her. Now that she had sensation in her body, she could tell she was lying on something soft but slightly prickly. Above her, the sky was lilac and gold. _Purple?_ She thought. _That's not right. _ She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her head throbbed and her stomach rolled. _Whoa. Take it easy, __Addy__._ After a moment, the sensation passed and she was able to take stock of where she was.

There was plush, aubergine grass under her hands and feet. Circled around her, twisty ash and oak trees dripped with ivy. And up through the canopy a bright violet sky. She stood up and looked closer, not sure of what she was seeing. No, it wasn't a sky. It was a roof of a cave hundreds of meters above, covered in large, glowing crystals. _Am I__ underground?_ _What kind of place __i__s this?_

Cautiously, she called out, "Hey! Is there someone there? How did I get here? And where am I?" She wasn't exactly angry. Not yet, anyway, but she could feel it simmering inside.

Surprisingly, there was an answer. "Greetings, My Lady. I do hope I did not startle you." She turned to seek out the source of the voice. Coming through the curtain of ivy was a tall, thin figure. Alarmed, she backed up to the edge of the tree line. The person coming towards her was glowing like his skin was on fire! He held out his hands in a calming gesture. "Please, I won't hurt you."

Not trusting him, she called out, "Who are you? I mean, _what_ are you?" She stared at the man as he approached. He was impossibly slender and pale, with pointed ears and tiny nose, overarched by wide, coal black eyes and a flowing mass of tangled ebony hair. And his skin! How it shimmered!

He bowed. "I am a _sídhe, _or fairy, if you would prefer_._ My name is Theosfain." His voice was high and pitched like a choir boy's. His thin lips curled into a merry smile. "And you are in the last, great stronghold of magic, the Otherworld."

Addy studied him. "Otherworld? As in 'another world'?" She snorted. _Couldn't he come up with anything more original?_

Unfazed, he answered. "Yes, My Lady. You are in fact deep within the heart of the earth."

She looked up at the crystal-covered ceiling. Now, she was feeling angry. "Great," she said sarcastically, pointing her finger at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He bowed even more deeply. His eyes were far too black to read his expression, but he seemed a bit shocked. "My Lady, you are our Queen. This is where you belong."

Addy's cheeks were burning. "Your Queen?" She was barely able to keep from shouting. "You have the wrong person. So, why don't you just take me home now, okay? Before I really start to get mad!"

The fairy looked shocked. "But, My Lady, you do not understand. We have waited for many, many centuries for you to arrive. You are the wielder of the Wild Magic. You cannot go back."

Addy felt like a cartoon character with smoke pouring from her ears. "What do you mean 'can't go back'?" She said through clenched teeth. "Besides, I have no magic, that's Merlin. So, I really think you should-"

"Oh, no! You have magic!" He cried desperately. "Wild Magic. The strongest, purest form there is! You hold the power of life itself!"

She scoffed. Not only was he freakishly strange looking, he was a bit of an idiot, apparently. "I think I would know if I had magic...What was your name again?"

"Theosfain, My Lady." He bowed again.

She crossed her arms. "Please stop calling me that. Really. It's annoying. And stop bowing, too." He looked up at her with what could have been surprise or hatred, she couldn't tell. "Now, Theo," she said deliberately. His expression didn't change. "All I really care about is getting back. So why don't you just tell me how to do that. Ok?"

She might not have been able to read anything on his face, but the tone of his voice was a different matter. It was tense, appalled. "My Lady, no! You cannot! If you return now and use your magic again, you would risk destroying the world!"

"Seriously? You expect me to buy that? For the last time, I DON'T HAVE MAGIC!" She raged.

Without the slightest hint of offense, the fairy responded calmly. "That is where you are wrong. You maybe don't know that you do, but you have used magic. The return of the _Afanc_ is proof enough. And then there's Arthur's return, and what happened with Merlin. Not to mention all the other happenings."

She had no idea what he was talking about. Her head was spinning more now than when she had arrived. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Do you remember when you met Merlin as the old man? How he didn't have magic anymore?"

"Yes, so?" She said apatheticly.

He kept prodding. "And then you kissed him. And suddenly, his magic and his youth returned to him."

"How do you even know about that?" She demanded angrily. _Had they spied on her?_

Theosfain gazed up at the crystal suns, his black eyes sparkling with the shades of violet. "We keep watch over the things that happen above, especially on him."

She got the feeling that there was definitely something they weren't telling her. "But how did my kissing him have anything to do with me? I thought that it was him, his own magic."

He took a step toward her and exclaimed, "Oh, no! It was you. Do you remember what you were thinking? Feeling?"

She inhaled, and crossed her arms. _Why was she even acknowledging his questions?_ He was staring at her as if he could wait forever for her to answer. She hated his unreadable black eyes. Closer now, she could see that his black hair was braided with tiny bird feathers, and that his silver garments were made of intricate lace. He smelled strongly of juniper berries. For some reason, though, the scent was calming to her. Gears in her mind began working. _I'm more or less at their mercy. Perhaps if I play along, I'll figure a way out of this mess,_ she considered. She thought about his question and answered honestly. "I remember how frustrated I felt. I desperately wanted us to have our happy ending."

"And you willed it so, didn't you?" The sparkly skin was still unnerving her, but she forced herself to concentrate on the question.

She remembered seeing that pain in Merlin's ancient eyes, the years of loneliness and sadness behind the blue. How she had longed for a way to make it better. And how she felt that buried within her, she had the power to make it happen. "Yes," she replied slowly, thoughtfully. "I remember. I wanted to be with him so badly... I..."

"When you reached into that deepest part of you, you unleashed the Wild Magic." He toward over her, his voice growing stern and insistent. "But you had no control over it, and when you used your magic, you unleashed Life upon the world. Unrestrained, untamed Life. Pockets of magic seeped through into your world, releasing things that have long been enslaved. The Afanc was only one part of it. And then... you did it again when you brought him back from death!" His voice rising to a frenzied crescendo. "You have no idea what you've done! To go back now is to risk the destruction of everything!"

"I-I don't believe you." She answered weakly. _ Damn him for making her feel this way! She didn't have magic! She just couldn't!_ And now, to find out she was responsible for it... She wanted to deck his fairy face.

"Yes, you do. I see it, even now, in your eyes. You've felt the power come from inside of yourself, you just hadn't wanted to believe it before now."

"I-" What could she say? He was right. She _had_ felt something. _Could she really destroy the world with her magic?_ She frowned and lowered her head in shame.

His tone returned to that of reassuring friend. "My Lady, you are our Queen, not our prisoner." He almost sounded sad. He paused, looking off into the distance. "Perhaps...perhaps, if you could learn to _control_ the power you wield, you could return without placing anyone in further danger," he offered.

She seized upon his words eagerly. "How would I do that?"

"We cannot teach you, we do not have the ability. I must meet with the council of elders to decide what can be done." He held out a slim, long-fingered hand to her. "In the meantime, please, come with me. I've no doubt you are hungry and tired. I know you still have many questions, and I swear that I will answer them. But for now, will you not trust me a little and accept our hospitality?" The thin smiled returned upon his face.

Tentatively, she took his offered hand. After all, what choice did she have?


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 2

"We should go." Arthur said, pulling at Merlin's arm forcing him to stand. "This fog won't keep people away for long, and we won't find Addy if we're stuck trying to explain what happened."

Merlin allowed himself to dragged along by Arthur. He couldn't think of anything except that final, pleading look in Addy's eyes. Barely aware that they were coming out of the abandoned lot, he tripped on a chunk of concrete and fell to his knees.

Arthur stopped and checked on his friend. "Are you alright?"

Merlin looked up, the watery midnight blue of his eyes telling him that answer. No, he was not alright.

"Look, I have no idea where I'm going. We need to find shelter and food. Any ideas?" Arthur asked. He knew the best course of action right now would be to keep Merlin occupied and focused on the task at hand. Worrying over his girlfriend wouldn't bring her back any faster.

Merlin mumbled an incoherent response.

Arthur grabbed his shoulders and forced Merlin to look at him. "Merlin, you need to forget that she's been kidnapped for now. Right now, we need to find someplace safe. And I can't do it on my own. We will get her back. I promise you. We will find a way!" These sort of speeches usually worked on his knights, he could only hope it would work on Merlin as well.

It did. Merlin straightened and color returned to his face. "You're right. Even though you were a bit harsh about it." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, well, can't have you being all mopey and girlish, now can I?" Arthur looked around the largely empty street. "Where to?"

"I guess we need to find a hotel."

"Should I even ask what that is?" Arthur snuffed.

Merlin's smile widened a fraction. "Don't worry, it's just a type of inn."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so? Honestly, you make everything so difficult sometimes." He began walking down the street, taking the lead. Stopping at the corner, he realized what he had done. "Come on, cabbage head. Lead the way."

"Always." Merlin responded.

-(0)—(0)-(0)-

Waking early after only a few fitful hours of sleep, Merlin wasn't sure which was worse; the pain in his heart over Addy, or the pain in his head listening to Arthur's snoring. He flipped over and stuffed the hotel pillow around his ears. He wished his mind would stop replaying the events of the day. He kept seeing the awful face of the _Afanc_ hovering over him, feeling the way the claws sliced through his skin, the slowing of his breath, the inability to fight off death as it overtook him. He couldn't remember what happened to him after that. It was only darkness in his memory. But he did remember hearing Addy calling to him in the dark, telling him that he couldn't die. He remembered latching on to her voice like a drowning man and letting her pull him back to life. When he did wake, he knew it was because Addy had brought him back with magic. He could feel it coursing through him; very powerful, but strange. But what kind of magic could bring the dead back to life like that? And how did she not know about it? The fairies that took her had called her their queen. Why would they do that? Was she of fairy blood? There were just too many questions with no answers.

He flopped over again, and still Arthur was snoring loud enough to wake the entire hotel. He sat up in the bed, knowing he would never get back to sleep. He threw the pillow at Arthur's head. He didn't wake, but he did mumble something like, "Gwen, stop that, my father's watching," and continued to snore even louder. Shaking his head in disgust, he decided that a hot shower would be the best way to calm his nerves.

Of all the inventions over the last millennium, nothing seemed as fantastic to Merlin as the invention of hot water, straight from a tap. He felt this was due to the fact that he had carried buckets of hot water up from the kitchen to Arthur's bed chambers on a near daily basis. Two pails at time, heavy with hot, sploshy water. Carry them up the stairs, down the hallway, pour in the tub without getting a massive burn, and repeat about twenty times. Yes, a nice, hot shower was definitely mankind's greatest achievement.

As the water spilled over him, he remembered getting a bath for Addy, the first day they had met. It was eons ago, yet the memory was so clear in his mind. Her eyes, scared yet vulnerable. How she had seemed so clearly crazy yet so strong-willed. Laughing, he recalled how she had shown up with her hair a tangled nest of leaves and dirt, her face smudged, and her clothes ripped. The Addy he had gotten to know over the last weeks was always so careful about her appearance. She must have been so embarrassed!

His happiness soured as he began to realize he might never find a way to bring her back. He knew nothing of the _sídhe_ people and how to get to their world. And if they had harmed her in any way...

Suddenly, the water exploded from the pipes, showering him in frigid ice. He jumped out the way just in time, and quickly magicked the water off. _Where had that come from?_ It had been so long since he had lost control of his powers like that. The experience left him shaking and uncertain. He dried himself and quickly dressed.

On the way back to the bed, Merlin tripped on something soft thrown upon the floor. He summoned light to the tips of his fingers, and knelt down. It was Arthur's robe, torn, stained, and caked with black _Afanc_ blood. He picked it up, thinking how some things never change. _He's going to need something else to wear __before people start to notice. Maybe I should get him a nice clown outfit__,_ Merlin thought, tossing the robe onto a chair. Something fell from the pocket as it hit, making a slight chiming noise. Merlin summoned a little more light and peered at the floor. On the ground was small, golden object.

_Where had that come from?_ He wondered, as he stooped to pick it up. It was a coin, with two heads. And then, the memory thudded hard against him. Addy had given it to Arthur. _"Just something that __odd little __doctor at the hospital gave me." _He looked closer at the coin and his breath caught. On one side, there was a silhouette of Arthur, and on the other was himself. Fireworks were going off in his brain. _How could he have been so blind! So stupid!_

"Arthur!" He yelled, jumping on top of the sleeping man and shaking him frantically.

"Gah!" Arthur screamed and flailed his arms to beat off his attacker. Then he realized who it was. "GET OFF!" He seethed. He pushed aside his eager-faced servant and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Wake up! Get up!" He began tossing Arthur's clothes at him.

Muffled under the covers and a mounting pile of clothing, Arthur asked gruffly, "What on earth do you think you're doing?" As an answer, his shoe hit him squarely in the stomach.

"We have to go back," Merlin cried, frantically trying to grab anything else they had left lying around.

"Go back where, Merlin? Can't you let me get some sleep in?" Arthur took his shirt and covered his eyes.

Ripping the shirt away, Merlin hovered inches from his face and declared, "You have been asleep far too long! Centuries, in fact. Now, we have to go and get Addy back. We must see the doctor."

"You are making absolutely no sense. Which, I suppose, is pretty normal for you." Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You figured out how to get her back?"

Merlin ceased his pacing and sat down on the bed. "Not sure. But, I think I know where to start at least." He handed over the coin. "Here, remember this?"

Arthur reluctantly slipped the shirt on over his head, and looked at the coin. It was embossed with his own image, and that of Merlin. "I don't understand."

"Addy gave this to you."

"Yeah?" He said unaffectedly and pulled on his pants.

"Don't you find that odd?" Merlin asked, handing over the socks he was now looking for.

Arthur shrugged. _Everything was pretty damned odd right now. What was the big deal about a coin?_

"Remember how she said she got it? She said the doctor had given it to her. _Your _doctor, from the hospital."

"That little guy?" Arthur asked, becoming more interested. "Why would he have something like that?"

"Because," said Merlin, shoving the robe at him with zealous glee, "He's not really a doctor. He's a warlock."

Arthur snapped his fingers. "I knew it! That place _was_ full of sorcerers!"

**Author's note-**

**Well, i hope you are enjoying! Writing Merlin/Arthur dialogue is sooo much fun.**

**Some questions for the next chapters:**

**-Can the doctor help Merlin find Addy?**

**-What is happening to the world, and how will it affect our trio?**

**-Will Arthur be forced to wear a clown outfit after all? **

**Ponder upon these, whilst I finish up the next chapter, chippies. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 3

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Theosfain whistled, drawing open the silken curtain that was darkening her room.

Addy grimaced at being called Majesty. Pushing aside her soft, woven blankets she planted her feet firmly onto the grass carpet. She wondered what time it was. Because the crystals gave light, there was no rising or setting of the sun here. No day, no night. But her body told her she had rested long enough and her stomach told her it was probably time for breakfast.

She watched the lithe fairy man float around her room, cleaning and arranging her things, and recalled the events of yesterday and her arrival at the Royal Palace.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Taking her hand, he led her through the ring of trees out into a field of bright pink grass. It ended abruptly, just a few steps ahead, with a sharp descent into a valley far bellow. Here, the underground world opened out into a wide plain full of forests, little rivers, and small woven huts.

"This is the _Mag Mell,_ the Delightful Plain." Theosfain said proudly, gesturing his hands across the view. "It is where most of my people reside. I hope that you will stay long enough to explore this land, for it is a place of great peace and harmony."

He motioned for her to follow him across field, parallel to the edge of the cliff. At the end, he pointed to a carved pathway winding its way down the rocky side. "We will take this path to the city. There, you will find food and rest at our Royal Palace." He began to descend, and she followed, trying to take in everything.

The realm of the Sídhe was breathtaking. She knew it would haunt her dreams for a lifetime. It was both wild and cultivated, giving the impression that great care had been taken in the design and order of the land. Great rowan trees grew in perfect little rows, but were interspersed by wild hedges bursting with berries. Willows drooped across absolutely round ponds topped with lily pads and reeds. Fields of wild grasses in shades of pinks, violets, and blues grew into intricately cultured patterns. Even the path they walked on was of precisely placed, well-worn cobblestones. The air smelled of childhood memories, and of adventure and mystery. She could feel the hum of the earth here, the heartbeat she was now attuned to. The more she saw of the Otherworld, the less she wanted to leave.

At last, they arrived at the city. "_Tír na nÓg,_" Theosfain declared, holding his arms out wide, like an embrace. "Our great city. Before him was a lake surrounding a walled confusion of houses and shops. They were arranged in such a jumbled mess, Addy wondered how they would even get through it. But as they crossed the crumbling stone bridge, she could see that the buildings were locked in an intricately complex dance of wood and stone. There was nothing random about their design. Each edge, each wall, was purposefully placed. It all reminded her of an Escher drawing she had seen at University. One where there were stairs going in every direction including upside down, yet all seemed functional.

The cobblestone street rose as they travelled inward. Everywhere luminescent fairies flitted gracefully about their fairy business. She was overwhelmed by the fact that, despite variations in hair color and clothing styles, they all looked alike. She wondered how they were able to distinguish each other at all. She rushed to keep up with Theosfain, fearing that if he left her, she would never be able to find him in the crowd of similar faces.

The road ended at a grey stone structure of such elaborately complex design, she knew immediately they had reached the palace. Running up the sides were perfectly carved animals of every shape and size. The scrollwork around the doors was so minute it made her dizzy. Windows of rainbow-colored glass dotted the face of the castle.

Theosfain offered her his arm, and said, "Welcome, My Lady, to your home."

In silent, overwhelmed awe, she took his arm and allowed herself to be taken inside.

-(0)—(0)-(0)-

Theosfain must have realized that Addy was overcome. He immediately showed her to a bed-chamber and promised to have some food sent up for her. Then he bid her farewell, saying, "Rest now. Tomorrow, I will answer your questions and talk with the elders. In the meantime, there are two women, just through that door, who will assist you with whatever you may need." He pointed to a smaller, carved oak door at the side of the room. Clapping his hands, the two ladies appeared. "Their names are Imeria," at which a slender fairy wearing a braided gold band in her blonde tresses stepped forward, "and Rowaine," at which the curly red-haired fairy next to her bowed. Both shared his face and black eyes, as well as his shimmering skin. "I will leave you to their care." He nodded his head and ducked back through the door.

Addy looked at the two ladies who were gazing at her expectantly. "Um. Hi." She said sheepishly.

They smiled. She noticed they had the same curling smile as Theosfain. The blonde, Imeria, stepped forward again, "Does My Lady need anything?" Her voice reminded Addy of a dove's, mellow and soothing.

She glanced about the room. The carpet was of living grass. Tall, twisted willows wrapped around the bed. Lush, silky fabrics draped across the bed and chairs. At the far wall, a large window of yellow-stained glass gave her a perfect view of the city and forests beyond. "Um, no. I think I'm pretty good." She replied breathlessly.

Just then, a knock at her door signaled the arrival of food. Rowaine, the redhead, retrieved the dishes and placed them on a little table next to the chair. Addy sat quickly and stared in shock at what was brought for her. It looked like peaches, but was colored electric blue! She touched it gently, and sniffed at it. It smelled of berries mixed with fresh linens.

"Sapphire fruit, M'Lady." She said, as if that explained everything.

"Um, I think I'm good. Thanks." Just then, Addy's stomach growled, betraying her.

"It's perfectly safe and quite delicious." Her black eyes watched expectantly as Addy lifted the fruit to her mouth. She closed her eyes, gulped, and took a bite. The next instant, she devoured the whole fruit. It was incredible, like biting into essence of the color blue itself. The juice ran like honey down her throat. Amazingly, by the time she had finished her second fruit, she was feeling completely full and satisfied.

"Here," Imeria said, joining the other woman. She held out a carved, wooden goblet. Inside was a liquid that looked like molten gold.

"What is this?" Addy asked, sloshing the liquid around in the cup.

"Water from the lake of _Beatha Síoraí _that lies at the heart of our kingdom. Theosfain thought you might like it."

She smelled the inside of the cup, and was shocked that there was no scent to it at all. She took a small testing sip. Immediately, her throat began to tingle. _I'm__ having an allergic reaction!_ Thought her panicked brain. As the liquid flowed down her body, her insides felt like they were on ice. She dropped the goblet and cried, "What did you do to me?"

Imeria and Rowaine quickly rushed to her side, "My Lady, don't worry. It is a normal reaction to tasting the waters for the first time."

Something was happening to her skin, it felt like she was burning. Looking at her hands, she watched as the tips of her fingers began to glow. The light spread up her hands and arms. "What's happening?" She yelled.

Imeria took her hand and spoke calmly. "The water grants life, M'Lady. One sip will keep you youthful for many years, long beyond other humans."

"WHAT!" She bellowed in disbelief.

Rowaine shrugged, her red curls bouncing. "Theosfain thought you might appreciate the gesture."

Utterly mystified by their apparent apathy, she stammered. _Appreciate the gesture?_ Her mind raced with images of the various ways she would have her revenge upon these fairies. Then, she noticed that although her skin was still glowing, the icy sensation was disappearing.

"He said you would understand."

"Understand? How?" She couldn't fathom why they thought granting her super long life would have been so appealing. It would make her a freak, an outcast, a... wait... Slowly, a thought took shape in her mind. She settled her breathing and tried to reason out what had just occurred to her. It had something to do with Merlin. Merlin was old, he had lived for a long time. He would continue to live for a long time. And her? Well, she would get old quickly while he did not. It was not a future she had allowed herself to think about yet.

She looked at the cup on the table, still full even after dropping it. Long life lived with the person she loved? Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe Theosfain did do her a favor after all. She wasn't certain about the water of life, but she wasn't dismissing it out-of-hand just yet.

Rowaine and Imeria were still hovering next to her like hummingbirds. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. She still felt the residuals from the anger, especially since her skin was still glimmering just like the two fairies standing next to her, but she was calm enough to ask about it without shouting. "What about the glowing? Will I always glow like you?"

Rowaine turned to Imeria, covering her smile with her hand, and giggled. The blonde, who must have been older or of a more senior status, hushed her and answered. "No, M'Lady. Not unless you were to drink it everyday, as the Sídhe do. The effect will diminish in a little while."

"Oh, good. I can't imagine walking around London looking like I'm wearing a diamond body suit."

The two fairies looked at her with black, uncomprehending eyes.

"Forget it." She said dismissively. "I'm pretty tired. It's been an extraordinarily long day."

They rushed to the bed, preparing it for her. "Would you like to wash before bed?" Rowaine offered, pulling out a earthenware basin from inside a cabinet.

"Um, sure. It won't, like, magically make me look like a movie star will it?" She asked joking.

Rowaine laughed, and her black eyes shined. "No, it is not imbued with that sort of magic. But it is warm and soothing, full of healing and calming herbs from our gardens. Here," She produced a matching earthenware jug of water and poured it into the basin. Then, she waved a hand over it. Instantly, steam began rising from the surface. It smelled of chamomile, lavender, and vanilla.

"Thank you," Addy said sincerely.

The two fairy women bowed and departed from the room. Alone at last, Addy washed her face in the warm, scented water and then collapsed onto the softly cushioned bed. Almost before she could even pull the covers up, she drifted into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

-(0)—(0)-(0)-

Theosfain had finally noticed the wooden goblet sitting still untouched on the small table. He said nothing, but picked it up.

"Theo, wait." Addy called, as he was carrying it and the other dishes away.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Okay, first, stop calling me that. It's too strange. Can you please just call me Addy?" She met his black gaze and for once, seemed to be able to clearly read the expression. "Well, then, I guess 'My Lady' is alright." She conceded.

He brightened. "Is that all, My Lady?"

"No. That water you gave me. Why did you not just simply tell me about it yourself?"

"Would you really have tried it if I had told you it granted life?" He said defensively. _Was he defying her? Maybe there was hope for him yet, _she thought.

"No, probably not. But I thank you for your thoughtfulness, in any case."

His smile spread across his face. "You are most welcome, My Lady." He bustled the tray of food out the door and returned almost instantaneously with a new plate of fresh-baked bread smeared with cream and honey. Her mouth watered at the mere sight. Despite herself, she found that she was beginning to like the odd fairy man.

After she had stuffed herself full on bread, she said, "So, I believe you were supposed to give me some answers today. Have you been able to talk with the elders about who will teach me to control my magic?"

He paced in front of the yellow glass window. The light made his sparkling skin turn to powdered gold. "Yes. I have spoken with them, and they can find but one solution."

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"You must bring back to life the most powerful High Priestess of the Old Religion. Only she will have the knowledge necessary for you to learn to control your abilities." He said this almost sadly, reluctantly.

She frowned. "Bring back to life? How would I do that? Won't I destroy the world and stuff?"

"Oh, no! Not here. You can use your powers freely here, for magic rules over this place. As for bringing her back to life, well, you've already done it before. I believe you will find a way to do so again."

She remembered what it felt like to bring Merlin back and doubted his faith in her. "So, who is this High Priestess?"

His brow creased and he looked away, out the window. "Her name is Morgana."

**Author's note-**

**Had a lot to cover in this chapter, so it got a little long. Sorry.**

**Oh yes, Morgana will be returning! But what will she be like after being dead for so long? Hmmm...**

**And next up, its time to find out who the doctor is and what he wants from Merlin. **

**As always, please review! I love to hear that you are affected by the story, that it means something to you. Of course, helpful criticism is welcome as well. Just a little note to let me know how you like it so far would make me happy! And a happy writer is a productive writer. :) **

**X **


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 4

"No! No way!" Arthur declared, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and planting his feet firmly where he stood. "I am not going back in there!" He nodded to the friendly white building in front of him.

"Stop being such a baby," replied Merlin with a roll of his eyes. He pulled open the large glass door and shoved Arthur through.

Arthur spun around and hissed, "They locked me up! I barely escaped with my life!" His eyes darted nervously around the reception area, checking to see if anyone was about to make a hostile move.

Merlin scoffed. No one was paying the slightest bit of attention, despite the fact that Arthur was wearing one of the most hideous kitten and puppy jumpers ever created. Merlin was still quite proud of himself for that one. "No one will bother you, you great royal clot. Now, come on!" He snapped and strolled right past the guard at the reception desk.

The guard looked up with a confused scowl, but Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and after a few whispered words, the guard returned to his duty, paying them not the slightest notice. "See?" He said to Arthur, pulling his stunned friend along with him. Merlin had an appointment with the Doctor, and he wouldn't wait.

They jogged quickly down the corridor to the lifts. Once inside, Arthur turned to Merlin and said, "Do you really think he will know how to get Addy back?"

"I don't know," answered Merlin. He stared at the metal doors and tried not to feel worried. "But he definitely knows something. I have to try."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder, just as the doors chimed open. "Then, let's go find him."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-

It didn't take long to locate Doctor Bretir's office. It was in a hallway, just past the sign for Wing D. The door was shut tightly, and Merlin prayed the Doctor was at work today. He approached the door and knocked purposefully.

A voice from within answered with, "Come in."

Engulfed behind a normal-sized desk, was the bespectacled doctor. He smiled as they entered and crossed his diminutive hands in front of him. He did not look shocked to see them in the least. Rather, he seemed as though he had been waiting for them to arrive for some time.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." He said cheerfully to Arthur.

Before Arthur could reply, Merlin interrupted, "What did you mean by this?" He said, tossing the coin squarely upon the desk in front of him.

Doctor Bretir did not even glance at it, he merely motioned to the two chairs in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat."

Defiantly, Merlin continued to stand.

The Doctor shook his head. "Well! There's no need to be rude. You youngsters, always so impatient!"

"Do you know who I am?" Merlin blasted. "I have walked this earth for over a millenia!"

"Yes, yes. I know." He rebuffed firmly, "Now sit. Please." Merlin, followed by Arthur, took a chair and sat. The doctor smiled. "Thank you, Emrys. Now..." he picked up a stack of bundled papers and peered through them over his gold glasses. "...Oh yes, that's right. I know you are upset about losing Miss Singleton, but I assure you she is perfectly safe with the fairies. At least, for now."

Merlin was steamed. "For now? And how can she be safe with the fairies? They are evil, scheming, little-"

"Come now, Emrys." He shook his head. "That was a very long time ago, and only one small faction of a much larger group. The Sidhe that have Lady Addy are quite friendly and helpful. They were only trying to protect this world."

Arthur, who had pretty much been lost the moment he stepped into the office, was now completely stumped. And he _hated _feeling stupid. "Save the world? By kidnapping a girl? Explain yourself, little man!"

The doctor's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Sire, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of a formal introduction, well, at least not in a very, very long time. My name is Bretir."

Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear. "You've met him once before, but I doubt you would remember."

Arthur brow was so wrinkled, it was a wonder he didn't hurt himself. "What _are_ you talking about, Merlin? Of course I remember him. He and that witch woman locked me up in here!"

Bretir laughed long and heartily. "Well, yes, I suppose I did, But I assure you it was only for your own safety. As for Dr. Drummett, she possesses no magic that I know of, except the innate magic that all women possess to make men weak in the knees." He winked surreptitiously at Arthur, causing him to fly into a barely suppressed rage.

"No," Bretir continued, as if he didn't notice the alarming shade of red Arthur had just turned. "What your friend was referring to was when we met long ago at the border to my kingdom. You were on a quest, I believe, to find the trident of the Fisher King."

The memory tumbled back into place, forcing Arthur to abandon his outrage temporarily. "You were on the bridge!" Arthur gasped. He looked back and forth from Merlin to the doctor. "Wha-? How?"

"Yes, I would like to know 'how' as well. You should be dead, magic or no."

Bretir nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, by all rights I should be. A funny thing, destiny, don't you think?"

"Somebody had better tell it to get some better jokes. The ones I've heard haven't been very funny." Merlin muttered in response.

Ignoring him, Bretir continued, "Yes... Anyway... Long before you and Camelot were even dreamt of, I was a servant to a great king. Much like Merlin is to you, Your Highness. And as such, I was tasked with ensuring the restoration of my great and mighty kingdom."

"Wait a minute!" Merlin shouted, jumping to the edge of his seat. "I thought I had restored it when I freed the Fisher King."

Bretir shook his head sadly. His eyes had gone pale. "You _healed_ it, but it was not _restored_. That task you failed to accomplish. But nevermind that," he said. _What was he hiding? _Merlin wondered. _How did I fail to restore his kingdom? _Quickly, the doctor changed the subject with a wave of his hand. "What is important now is for you to rescue your lost love, is it not?"

"Yes." Merlin requested eagerly. "Can you help us?"

Bretir drummed his fingers on the desk. "Yes. I can help you. But there is a cost."

"A cost?" Arthur demanded. In his experience, sorcerers who demanded a price were never to be trusted. "What is it?" He growled.

Eyes hidden behind his glasses, he replied. "You must travel to the Lake of Avalon. There you must reclaim the sword that was lost. But, you must also seek advise from the Lady herself. Only she can tell you how to enter the Otherworld."

Arthur had no idea what the doctor was talking about, but by the way Merlin's face had turned to ghastly white, he was pretty sure it was something terrible.

At last, Merlin squawked, "And what is the cost?"

"That when you find the door to the Otherworld, only one of you will be able to enter."

"Why?" Arthur commanded.

"Great and terrible things are at work in the world. Have you been so blinded by love that you have failed to notice them, Emrys?" Bretir stood, and began pacing behind his desk. His voice had taken on an ominously flat tone, and he kept his hand clenched behind his back. "Where did the _Afanc_ come from? Surely you have thought about it."

He was turned away from them, so that he didn't see the sharp look in Merlin's eye. He _hadn't_ thought about it, he realized. Not really._ Was he __that __blinded by love? Is that why he failed to see Addy's magic?_

Bretir continued, "It was not alone. Many things have been stirring. Things that are best left in the past. The world has moved on for a reason, it is not ready to face the onslaught of Wild Magic that is about to engulf it. Or did you not think there was a price to pay for your resurrection?" He raised his brow at Merlin. "The fairies removed Addy from this world before she could do further harm. But it is up to you to restore the balance. So, one must go, the other must stay and fight in order to save the land of Albion. And for that, you will need a great weapon."

"Excalibur." Merlin whispered. Bretir nodded. Arthur merely sat, looking puzzled. _What did his old sword have to do with anything?_

Meanwhile, Merlin felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. Albion was in danger. A land he had sword to protect with his life. And it was all his fault. Yet, why was getting Addy back all he could think about? Was his loyalty really so easily dismissed? And what of all the other questions Bretir had failed to answer. The Wild Magic? He wasn't even certain he knew what that was. A great stirring in the world? How would a sword fight off magic? And then...then there was the Lady...

Bretir was clearly done speaking. He had buried his nose in his paperwork and offered no further answers. Arthur thanked him curtly and took a dazed Merlin's arm, hoping to escape without any more mind games. But as he went out the door, Bretir called out to him. Arthur came back warily, leaving Merlin just outside, lost deep in the recesses of his own mind.

"Here." He flicked the golden coin straight for Arthur's hand with a practiced ease. "Give this to Addy when you see her." Light flashed briefly off his frames, as he returned to his work without explanation.

Arthur gathered Merlin at the door and left hastily, hoping that he was done with these sorcerers for awhile. What he wouldn't give for a regular old tournament of strength and braun instead of all this mental jousting! _Sorcerers, pfft. They never give you straight answers. Give me a dozen knights over one sorcerer any day. _Then, it occurred to him that, despite all that he had seen Merlin do, he had a hard time seeing him as a sorcerer_. He might be odd sometimes_, Arthur thought, _but at least he was honest and loyal._ He amended his previous thought. _Maybe one Merlin was worth more than a dozen knights. Maybe._

**_Author's note-_**

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Keep it coming!_**

**_Next up: Morgana's return._**

**_I'm a bit curious to find out what you think will happen with her return. I've made a quick survey here. Just put your guess in the review box. I wonder how many people will get it right? If enough people answer, I may post the results with the next chapter. _**

**_When Addy brings her back, will Morgana-_**

**_A. Immediately threaten Addy to a duel to the death?_**

**_B. Not remember who she was or what has happened to her?_**

**_C. Be sweetness and rainbows, telling Addy that all is forgiven?_**

**_D. Disappear and hunt down Merlin and Arthur?_**

**_Post your guess, you may be surprised by the answer (or at least you will if I'm doing my job as good writer) :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you to all my reviewers who answered my pole... many of you guessed A: Duel to the death. Read on to find out if you were right...**

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 5

"You can't be serious!" Addy choked. "Morgana? Why in the world would I ever want to bring that...that _witch_ back from the dead? She tried to kill me! And Arthur! And Merlin! Who knows what she'll do to them if I bring her to life?" She crossed her arms and glared at the unshakably calm fairy.

"I know how you must feel. These were my fears as well, My Lady." He sighed heavily. "But we can find no other way to guide you in the control of your powers. The only other path for you to choose is to stay here forever." His ebony eyes dimmed.

_Stay here forever? They really had some nerve to think she would just stay here for the rest of her now very, very long life. _ "Look, I'm sure I can find some way to figure out this magic stuff on my own. Then I can go back and everything will be fine. You'll see."

He paused at her doorway, his luminous skin lighting the shadows. "I would like to show you something, My Lady. After you've dressed and had a meal, please meet me upon the main stair." Then, with an uncharacteristic air of solemness, he left her to her thoughts.

_Morgana? They really think the only answer is to have Morgana teach her? And why would she? There's nothing in it for her. _ She paced her chambers, wearing a dirt trail in the carpet of grass. She was startled from her inner-debate from a knock upon her door.

"My Lady?" Came a sweet, gentle voice. A blonde head peered around the side of the door.

"Come in, Imeria." Addy said. She bowed and entered the room, followed by Rowaine. In her arms was bundle of fabric.

She laid them upon the bed. "We have brought you a gift. A dress made by our most skilled tailors and weavers." Addy caressed the softly glimmering material. It was like the clothing that the fairies themselves wore, but far more intricate and detailed. It felt watery smooth, finer than any silk she had ever felt.

"What do you make you clothes from? I can't figure it out." She asked, admiring the fine embroidery and the small gemstones sewn into the skirting.

"We gather our threads from the Quartz spiders who live in the forest." Rowaine said, helping Addy into the dress.

Imeria began combing and plaiting Addy's hair with her long fingers in nimble, practiced movements.

"The dress is made from spider silk?" She asked rhetorically. It was an indication of just how much magical strangeness she had been exposed to that she didn't freak out over wearing a dress spun by spiders.

"All finished, My Lady." Rowaine said, fastening the last tiny button and spinning her towards a large, bronzed looking glass.

Addy barely recognized herself in the mirror. Her dark, cocoa hair was immaculately put up into tiny braids that cascaded down her back. The dress accentuated parts of her she didn't even know she had. Not only that, but it was surprisingly light and comfortable. The fairy food must have been having some effect on her as well. Her skin glowed with a healthy pink flush. She no longer looked like a casual girl-next-door type. _Now I really do look like a Queen,_ she thought. _If this is how they want to buy me off, it's sort of working._

"Do you approve?" Imeria asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. I approve. Thank you. It's lovely." She twirled around in front of the mirror, admiring herself from all angles. _If only Merlin could see her now._

She stopped her twirling. She had a job to do, and she couldn't afford to become side-tracked. She had to get home. If she knew Merlin half as well as she believed she did, he would be desperately trying anything to get back to her.

Steadying herself, she thanked the _S__í__dhe_ ladies and ran out to look for Theosfain.

-(0)—(0)-(0)-

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, struggling to keep up with Theosfain's quick walking pace on the uphill terrain. They had been walking for a little while away from the city of _Tír na nÓg_ and he had yet to tell her why.

"It is only a little farther, just past that ridge there, My Lady." He pointed. Up ahead was a hill line broken only by the worn stone path they were on. Small ash trees stood guard on the horizon in rows. It was like they were sentry soldiers, guarding the land beyond. The only sound besides their footsteps was the hum of thousands of insects buzzing about the field. It had a sort of ominous, unwelcome feel that made Addy nervous.

"I've got to tell you, Theo, this place creeps me out a little," she commented.

"We're here." He stated flatly. Neither his tone nor his mood had changed since earlier that day.

She had just climbed to the top of the ridge line and now she could see what was below. It was not what she had expected. It looked like a nuclear bomb had exploded. There was a large, barren circle in the middle of a lush, vibrant valley. At the center of the desolate, arid land, was a small festering pool of water. It seemed so wrong to see something like this in a place this beautiful.

"What is this place?" She said in horror.

Theosfain sighed, and wearily replied, "This is the Barrens. It used to be a swamp land, teeming with raw, primitive life. It was home to the Wild Magic here in the Otherworld, where life could grow unchecked and unchained. We merely maintained the border." She noticed the circular perimeter around the tepid pool where the desert ended and the prairie began. "We were curious, so we let the Wild Magic take its own course. And this is what happened." He waved a twinkling hand in the air and the desert below shimmered to reveal an image from long ago. The cesspool pond was now a heady swamp, ripe with life of all sorts. Giant lilies blanketed the water while ancient willows waved above. Animals hunted and frolicked in the boggy grass. The image shifted to the pond itself. Now she was seeing underwater, how the fish and marine creature were so thick they could barely swim. The images began to speed up. Bigger fish were eating the little ones with no regard of age or ability. Large creatures sprang up to devour them, and so on and so forth until there was nothing left by a few mammoth reptiles. And above the water, life went on the same. It was a brutal, cruel, and savage game, where only the strongest could survive. But in this swamp, not even the fittest were surviving. The plants mutated and spread, eating anything in their path. Addy was pretty sure that if the magical barrier had not been in place, the trees and weeds would have cannibalized the entire fairy realm. And after the vegetation had killed off the last of the mammals, it had nothing left to eat, and it too died. Everything died in the end, leaving only the wasteland that was now before her.

Her mouth felt dry, her fingers numb. "Why have you shown me this?"

Darkly, her replied, "This is what would happen if Wild Magic ruled the world. You see now why we cannot allow that. Long ago, even nature herself recognized that. So it created the magic of the Old Religion. It was a magic of harmony, of order. It held the chaos and destruction in check and used the power of life to populate the earth." He stared at her, grasping her hand tightly. "That is why Merlin is so important to you. He is your balance. He was born of the Old Religion, the culmination of all its power, poured into the lifeblood of a singular person. He was its hope and savior!"

"Wait a minute," she said. "What do you mean 'was'?"

"He was destined to protect Arthur, because with Arthur, he could have united the world of magic and nonmagic and made a sort of paradise on earth. But he failed! He was warned, over and over, about Arthur's death, and he still could not prevent it. Thus, magic was lost to your world."

"Albion _was_ saved, wasn't it? Magic wasn't lost. I know there still has to be magic somewhere." Addy argued.

"Think about it, My Lady. Has Albion really been saved? Is your world really all that great? Wars, disease, unimaginable cruelty. And no one believes in magic in your world, no one follows the old ways. The machinations of men have taken over the wild and have choked the life from it. Yes, there are a few pockets of magic left, but they are dwindling and soon will be extinct. Your world is no better than the swamp, destroying itself from within." Theosfain cried. His black eyes were aflame and he spoke with great passion.

She reflected upon all that he had told her, and asked, "What about me, then? Where do I fit into this?"

Theosfain calmed himself from his brief emotional moment. "Just as the Old Religion created Merlin, so were you created by the Wild Magic. You and he must find a way to restore magic to the world, or else all is lost. What you have unleashed there with your powers is but a foretaste of what is to come if balance cannot be achieved. The Wild Magic will fight to keep a place in the world, and in so doing, will destroy it." Theosfain paused and looked at Addy with sadness. "You must learn to control the Wild Magic, no matter the cost. You must awaken Morgana, or all is doomed."

The burden placed before her was unimaginable. She was responsible for the fate of the world. _Her. _ Plain old Addy Singleton, secretary, city girl, everyday human being. _It was all on her._ She suddenly had new found respect for the terrible burden Merlin had faced trying to fulfill his destiny.

"Okay. I'll do it." She yielded.

"Do you think you can remember how?" Theosfain asked.

She thought about how she had felt when Merlin had died. It was now etched clearly in her mind. And here, in this fairy realm, she sensed the lifepulse of the earth even stronger than above. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I can."

Theosfain led her down the ridge, away from the awful reminder of the destructive force that lie in tandem with the creation of life. There, among the fields of blue and yellow daisies, she did what shad to. She called upon Morgana.

Thrusting her hands deep into the soil, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The heart of the earth throbbed under her fingertips. She let it rise up her arms, into her chest, and strike at her own heart, until it seemed as though they beat as one. "MORGANA!" She demanded. "COME FORTH!"

In front of them a huge black shape appeared in the air. A tear, a rip, in the veil between worlds. And through the great blackness a figure emerged. She walked forward, away from the black shadow that was even now closing upon itself behind her.

The recognition was instant. Addy could see that she looked the same as she remembered her. Beautiful and imposing. Head-to-toe black, with dark, twisted curls rolling down her back. Her lips the color of fresh blood. And her eyes, blue-green and dark. But there was something very different about this Morgana. Her face was frightened, but not angry. Confused, but not evil. If Addy hadn't known better, she would have thought her to be, well, _normal_.

The witch stepped forward into the grass, staring hard at the glowing fairy next to Addy. "Did you bring me back?" She asked him. Her voice was soft, her tone genuine.

Theosfain shook his head. "No, M'Lady. I did not. It was The Lady Addy, our Queen." He motioned to Addy, who was still kneeling in the dirt. She stood up, tense and ready to fight. She wondered just how Morgana would react when she remembered who Addy was.

Coming closer, she stared hard at Addy. "You are their Queen?" She said.

Addy shrugged, still not breaking her defensive posture. "That is what they call me. You can just call me Addy."

The Lady Morgana smiled, her eyes softening. "I remember you. You were the strange girl in the cave with Merlin. You said some cruel things to me." _So why did she seem so happy about it? _Addy thought._ She __tried __to kill me. _The priestess sighed. "I am so sorry for what I did to you."

_What? Did she really just apologize? No, she had to have heard wrong, _Addy reasoned.

Then, Morgana did something Addy would never have believed in a million years. Still smiling, she came forward, grabbed Addy in her arms and hugged her. And she was _crying_. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me back. For giving me this chance. I've spent so long, alone with my thoughts in that...place. I've seen how I hurt people. How I was so driven by hate that I lost everything. All I've wanted was a chance to say I'm sorry. And now I have it."

Addy stood rigidly, frightened for her life in the arms of the woman who had once tried to kill her. _This must be a dream. There is no possible way that just happened._

Pulling back, she wiped off her cheeks and said, "You must have returned me to life for a reason. The power over life and death is no small matter. What is it that you want from me?"

Theosfain interrupted, "M'Lady, we need you to help our Queen learn to use and control her abilities. It is of the utmost importance. The future of the human race is at stake!"

Morgana gasped sincerely. "What? How can that be?"

"I have Wild Magic." Addy growled.

Morgana gasped. "Wild Magic? I have only heard rumors...I don't know what I can do for you, but if I can help in any way, I will. It is but the least I can do."

Her eyes showed no trace of the old Morgana. Not even the smallest glimmer of scheming or malice. Everything about her was sincere. Yet, Addy knew far better than to trust her.

Holding up a 'just hold on a minute' finger, she turned to Theosfain. With the slightest breath, she whispered. "Don't you dare leave me alone with her for one second! I don't care what she says, I don't trust her."

His black eyes betrayed nothing but he nodded his agreement. "My lady, I have seen no lie in her. I know it is hard to believe, but time and death have a way of putting one's life into perspective. But never fear, I will not leave you." He crossed his long, lean arms and spoke to Morgana.

"I welcome you, Lady Morgana to the Otherworld. My name is Theosfain, and I will take you to our Royal City and see that your needs are met. Then, we should begin Her Majesty's training. Time is running short and there is much work to be done." He bowed, and motioned for them to follow him.

Morgana replied. "Then I will waste none of it. Lead me to your palace, Theosfain."

Far behind, Addy walked, watching Morgana with growing concern. How could she afford to trust this woman? And yet, how could she afford not to? All she could do was to pray that Merlin would come for her soon.

**Author's Note-**

**So, I guess I'm doing a good job as a writer. I know the "good" Morgana is not what you expected, but there's a lot more story to come, so who knows what might happen? ;)**

**Next up: Merlin has women problems. Specifically, how does he tell his ex that he needs her help to rescue his current girlfriend? **

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 6

Whatever spell Doctor Bretir had cast upon Merlin back in his office was apparently still in effect the next morning. Merlin had said barely two words as he drove Addy's car to the lake they were told to visit. Arthur was just about ready to scream.

"Why do you look so worried?" He asked Merlin, who was wearing the bloodless expression of a hanged man.

Merlin didn't even hear him. He hadn't heard hardly a word Arthur had said since yesterday. _Damn that Bretir! Wasn't __it__ enough to just get the sword back? Did he really need to speak with __H__er, too? What would he say? __'__Hi, Freya, sorry I haven't visited you in a millennium, oh, and do you mind helping me locate my girlfriend?__'_ Sometimes, he thought it was just so much easier when Arthur was the only one in his life. At least, he was never this complicated.

"_MER_LIN!" Arthur shouted, punching him on the shoulder hard enough to make his eyes water.

He blinked, finally roused from his thoughts. "What, _Ar_thur?"

"I swear, if you don't start talking, I'm going to push you from this carriage and go on without you! Do you have any idea what I've had to put up with? You know how much I hate it when you mope around and get all silent. I need some answers, especially after all that crazy stuff the doctor talked about. I don't understand any of it. I've always counted on you to be honest with me, Merlin. So start talking!" He glared at Merlin so intently that it became ridiculous.

Merlin began to laugh. Immediately, the tension and heaviness of past few days washed away. Color came back to his cheeks and eyes, and the cloud of worry seemed to lift.

"What is so funny?" Arthur asked. He was still frowning, but now in confusion.

"Eh-ev-everything... You... Your face... You trying to drive the car..." He burst into another laughing fit.

Arthur sighed. _Maybe he should try punching him again. It worked the last time._

Eventually, Merlin settled down. "Look, sorry. We're almost there. Then, I'll try to explain everything to you, alright?"

Still fighting the urge to sock him in the gut, Arthur nodded.

Not long after, they pulled up to thick forest that sloped up to hilly peak. Their destination, the Lake of Avalon, lie just over the hill. Snow dotted the ground, but here it had not yet fell heavily.

"Okay, so what has been bothering you?" Arthur said, enjoying the feeling of stretching his legs on a long walk.

Merlin traced the sunlight through the leafless trees and answered, "Did you ever have to deal with an ex before?"

"Ex what?" He asked, testing the word.

"Em, its a modern term for someone you used to like or... love, even... but then things didn't work out. Ex-girlfriend."

Now Arthur was laughing. "That's what's been bothering you? A girl? What on earth for?"

Merlin shuffled, glad he was ahead of Arthur so he could see his flushed face. "Do you remember that Bretir said we had to get the sword back and we had to get advice from the Lady of the Lake?"

"Yeah. Ooohhh..." he said with sudden understanding.

"The Lady was someone I loved, long ago. I guess she was my first true love."

"You fell in love with someone who lives in a lake?" Arthur quipped. _Only a sorcerer_, he thought, shaking his head lightly.

"No, not like that..." Merlin said, catching the tone of his voice. He was starting to regret saying anything to Arthur at all. "She was a druid girl who had a terrible curse upon her. She was killed for it." He debated whether to tell Arthur it was his fault Freya was killed and then decided not too. It would do no good. "I knew her only briefly, but I cared deeply for her. When she died, I took her here, to the Lake of Avalon, so that she could find the peace she never had in her life. And her soul lives on now, guarding the lake and the sword Excalibur."

"My sword is at the bottom of the lake? Are you kidding me?" He seethed. "What good will it do us now? It will be ruined."

Merlin stopped, turned, and confronted him. "I put it there to keep it safe, Arthur. It is no ordinary sword. Prat! You really have no idea of the things I've done for you. Here I was, telling you some of my hardest, deepest secrets and all you care about is your damned sword! Sometimes, I really do wonder why I even bother." He spun back, fuming, and resumed his course.

Arthur was shocked. He had never meant to... He didn't want...Gah! Sometimes, he just wanted to strangle that scrawny neck of his. How did Merlin always manage to make him feel like such a...

There was a loud cracking sound behind him. Arthur whirled around, trying to locate the source. He couldn't see anything on the path behind him. There came another sound, like a great boom, followed by the rustle of dry tree branches and dead leaves. Whatever was coming was getting closer. Not waiting to find out what it was, he took off after Merlin.

Merlin was farther away than he had expected. He was walking at a furious pace that was nearly a run. Arthur grabbed him from behind and threw him behind a wide tree trunk.

"Arth-" A hand clapped down hard over his mouth as Arthur peered cautiously around the side of the tree. He gave Merlin a worried look and released his hand.

"Listen," Arthur whispered. All around them, the sound of thundering and rustling trees could be heard. "What is that?" He asked, his blue eyes wide with apprehension.

Enhancing his vision with magic, Merlin sought for the source of the noises. He couldn't see anything except row after row of bare winter trees. But he could feel it. There was definitely something magic coming their way.

"Arthur, we should-" The trees around them shivered and shook. "-go!" he yelled, pushing Arthur down the path and sprinting up the hill.

As they ran, Merlin risked a glance back. The trees where they had been were still shaking. No, he thought, looking more closely. They weren't shaking. They were moving! He could see them lift their massive roots out of the ground and crawl forward with a great, booming strides. The trees were alive, and coming straight for them!

"Run!" He called, pulling Arthur with him as he rocketed through the forest.

Arthur had finally noticed what was causing the noises. "The trees, Merlin! How are they doing that?" He panted.

"Magic. I think...I think that must be the Wild Magic."

They were finally coming to the top of the hill. The thundering was now far behind them. Gasping for breath, he slowed down. "I think we've lost them." Merlin said.

Arthur stopped running as well, and paced in a small circle, hands on hips. "Wild Magic. Not your kind of magic?"

_Well, at least he had been paying some attention,_ Merlin thought. Actually, he was sort of impressed.

"Yeah, exactly."

Arthur shivered in his brightly colored coat. _Moving trees. Afanc's. __Wild Magic. __ It all felt so wrong._

Merlin was walking again. The small trees that surrounded them were thinning now. Up ahead, the outline of a lake appeared through the branches. "We're here." His tongue barely able to spit out the words. All his hard fought composure was slowly unraveling.

Sensing another bout of silent moping coming on, Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder and said, "Look, I'm sorry about before. It was really inconsiderate of me. I do know that there is a lot you haven't told me yet, but I want you to know that you can trust me. Don't think just because I occasionally give you a hard time, that I don't care."

Merlin raised a brow. "Occasionally?"

Arthur waved him off. "Point is. You're worried about this girl...Lady...about how to tell her you've met someone new. Right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Merlin's eyes had gone the color of the snow around the lake. "She's the only one who can help me get Addy back. And I have no idea what to say to her."

"Well, do you still have feelings for this Lady?"

"Freya. Her name was Freya." He dug his toe into the snow. "Sort of. Maybe. I mean, I did love her, and that really never goes away. But she's dead. There's no changing that." He said sadly.

Arthur crossed his arms, hugging himself. His eyes went distant and vacant.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... you know... about Gwen," Merlin stammered apologetically.

"Yeah." He swallowed hard and fought with a tightness in his chest. "Don't worry about it. But I do know something about what it means to miss someone greatly. Someone you can't get back." He straightened. _No use fretting about the past now, he had a job to do._ "But there is someone you can get back. You've got her to think about now. And you have to do whatever it takes."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Whatever it takes. Think about Addy. Got it." He smiled. "I think I'm ready."

"Good. Cause I don't think those trees will be leaving us alone for long."

Together, they approached the bank of the lake. Although the snow was thick and heavy here, the lake itself was ice free. Arthur bent and felt the water. "It's warm!" He exclaimed, and motioned to the center of the lake. "How do we get out there?"

"There's always a boat. We just have to look for it." Merlin said. He glanced about the area where they stood. Off to the left was a patch of dense reeds. "There." He pointed.

Arthur followed Merlin as they dug a small wooden vessel out from a pile of wet reeds. It was a good thing the water was warm, because they were now wet up to their knees.

"Get in," Merlin said, holding the boat steady.

"What about the oars?" He asked, as Merlin climbed in beside him, causing the boat to rock unsteadily side to side. There wasn't much room and they both had to keep their knees squeezed up to their chests.

"Don't need any. _Stiúradh_." Gold fire flared in his eyes.

The boat began to move forward on its own, out of the reads. "That's useful." Arthur commented.

It floated gently forward upon the glass surface of the lake, leaving only small ripples in its wake. When it reached the center, it came to a complete stop.

Sweating visibly, Merlin looked around the lake.

"Is something supposed to-" Arthur began. Suddenly, the boat rocked as if struck by something underneath. Just ahead the water rippled and cascade over itself. A hand appeared from the center of the waves. The hand grew to an arm, the arm to a head. A girl with dark hair and dark eyes was looking at them from the frothy fountain. Still rising, she held within her hand a gleaming gold sword. She stood before them clothed in a bright purple gown, her hair cascading softly down her side, completely dry. Arthur was speechless. How did Merlin manage on getting such attractive women? Heaven knows he was never much to look at.

She walked across the water as if it were made of glass.

Merlin struggled to breathe. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He had forgotten just how beautiful she was.

"Freya," he sighed.

**Author's note-**

**I will put up the meeting of Freya and Merlin in the very next chapter, so you will not have long to wait, I promise.**

**Until then, how about some reviews? Please and thank you. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 7

Her eyes warmed and she smiled. "My dearest Merlin. I'm so glad to see you again."

Tears sprang from his eyes as he sobbed. "And I you."

She came closer, hovering just an arm's length away from their boat. "Don't worry, Merlin. I know why you have come. And I will help."

"You-you will?" He asked, snuffling away his tears.

"Of course." She laughed lightly. "Long have I wished happiness and love for you. How could I not? You brought so much to me." Her face sparkled with care.

"You will help me find a way to the kingdom of the _Sidhe_ then?"

"Yes." She held up the gleaming gold sword. Looking at Arthur, she said, "Here is the sword, Excalibur, Sire." She handed it to Arthur, hilt first.

"Thank you, My Lady." Arthur bowed. He was lost in memory. He had forgotten how the sword had felt like a part of him, an extension of his own being. How the weight had always felt so right in his own hand. Now, he truly felt like a king.

The sun shone off her smile and beamed upon them. It was it nothing else mattered. For the moment, all was at peace in the world.

"Now, Merlin," She said his name like a warm embrace. She leaned forward, and held forth her hand. Her hair spilled delicately off her shoulders, and caught the sun like they were strands of burnished gold. In her closed hand was a small object.

Merlin leaned so far out of the boat to reach her, that Arthur feared it would capsize. He did his best to keep it steady while Merlin took what was offered. For a too brief moment, their hands met, and new tears welled up in his eyes. One touch. One last touch. It would have to be enough.

Inside her hand was a small pink pearl. The colors swirled around its surface like the clouds around the earth. She said, "I give you this. It is the _Dorais don Domhan Eile. _If you cast it on the spot where she was taken from you, it will open the way to the Otherworld." Her deep eyes were so close to his now, an infinity's worth of emotion locked inside.

With the great reluctance, he took the pearl from her palm and pulled away. A great heaviness now sat upon him.

"Before you go, there are warnings I must give. First, as you know, the door will only allow one to pass through. Once you are there, you must convince the fairies to return the Lady Addy and yourself."

Arthur asked, "How does he do that."

She smiled curiously, and looked him straight in the eye, as if there was some deep secret she was keeping. "I do not think it will be that hard. But you must be careful. The Lady Addy is in terrible danger. A danger that effects us all."

Merlin was shocked. _Addy, in danger? I thought the fairies were keeping her safe. _ "What kind of danger? From the _Sidhe_?"

"I cannot say. Only that she has awoken something stronger than she knows." Her dark eyes grew sad. "My time with you is at an end. My power to come forth is almost gone."

Merlin held out a hand to her. "Will we never see each other again?"

She smiled weakly. "Who knows what the future may bring? Not all things in life are controlled by destiny. Perhaps, Merlin. But until then, do not dwell upon this meeting with sadness. Only know that I wish you well." Already she was beginning to slip back under the water from where she came.

He nodded, unable to speak. His heart was breaking all over again. "Farewell, then, Freya."

Just as her head reached the water, she said, "Farewell, Merlin." And she was gone, with not even a ripple to mark her presence. He was left with only that final memory of her gentle smile and loving look.

The wind blew around them, chilling the air. Arthur tightened his grip upon his sword. "We should go."

"Yes." Merlin answered sadly. He command the boat to sail once more, then sat back in the boat, staring off into the water, and occasionally glancing at the pearl clenched tightly in his fist.

Arthur wasn't sure if he should try to say anything to him or not. _How could he comfort his friend at a time like this? What could he say to make things better?_ A cold snap of wind ruffled through his blonde hair and he turned around thinking he had heard someone call his name.

"Arthur." There it was again. Soft, like a ghost, coming on the wind itself. "I give a last warning to you alone." The voice of the Lady whispered. "Do not speak of this to Merlin." Arthur looked around the lake trying to locate the source of the voice. But it was nowhere and everywhere. "Arthur, when you find the Lady Addy, do not trust _her._"

"What? Why?" he asked out loud, but there was no further response. The wind was gone, along with the voice.

Merlin looked up. "Did you say something?"

Arthur shrugged. _Do not speak of this to Merlin. "_Um... no?" He tried to recover by changing the subject. "Now, are we finally going to get back your girlfriend?"

Merlin gripped the pearl tightly to his chest. When he had heard that Addy was in danger, it was like a lightning bolt to his heart. He had just lost Freya once again, he would not lose Addy, too. "Nothing on this earth can stop me."

**Author's note-**

**Okay, folks. About halfway through, so I thought I'd give you some spoilers on how this is going to wrap up.**

**Oh, there will be lots (and I mean LOTS) more surprises in store. :P**

**Nothing will be as easy as it seems for any of the heroes. WHY?**

**1. Learning magic is hard**

**2. Arthur and Merlin are still wanted for questioning by the police**

**3. ****Wild Magic is unpredictable****  
**

**4. Sometimes you just can't trust people**

**and 5. D****estiny has a strange sense of humor/irony**

**Do you really want to know if this story will have a happy ending? Write me a review and _maybe_ I'll tell you. :) Or you could write me a review anyway, even if you don't want to know. **

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 8

"Just try it _again_!" Morgana demanded impatiently, lighting another set of candles with the wave of her hand. Addy could tell that the honeymoon period was over. This was the Morgana she had been expecting.

Addy sighed, and squinted at the set of five candles blazing before her. _GO OUT_! She thought painfully. _JUST GO OUT!_ The candles taunted her by dancing upon their wicks even brighter.

"Seriously," Morgana fumed, "it can't be that hard! Really." She crossed her arms and deferred to the black-haired fairy lounging in the corner of the empty palace hall. "I thought you said she had magic?"

"Oh, My Lady, she does. She most certainly does!" Theosfain exclaimed, jumping up and joining them.

She tossed back her streams of ebony hair with one hand. "I've seen rats that had more magic than what she does."

If Addy hadn't been so utterly desperate to learn magic, she would have told the witch exactly where she could shove her 'rats'. But she had to endure the sarcasm, the taunts, the humiliation. She had to learn to control her powers and to use her abilities. There was far too much at stake.

Grinding her teeth, she closed her eyes, did her best to try and wipe out Morgana's insults, and concentrated solely on putting out the candles.

Again, nothing happened.

_What am I doing wrong? _ She wanted to scream with frustration, to rage and cry. "I can't do it. I don't know why, but I can't." Addy did her best to keep the emotion from her voice, but she could hear it there, betraying her.

Theosfain stood near her, a small understanding smile upon his thin lips. He had not failed in his promise to never leave her alone with the witch Morgana. His small encouragements and reassurances were the only thing keeping her going. He looked at her sympathetically.

Morgana frowned in disgust, her sea-foam eyes no longer bright and sunny. They had turned a stormy grey long ago. For the first few times they had practiced, she had maintained the sweet, friendly charade. But as it became clear the Addy was no student of magic, she had started to revert to her old ways. She was harsh and biting, and Addy could feel the anger starting to seep from her skin. How long before Morgana decided she'd played nice for long enough?

"Perhaps we are simply going about this all wrong," Theosfain stated. He paced the chamber in long, elegant strides, the glow of his skin misting changing colors as he passed by the rainbow windows. "Lady Addy does not have the magic of the Old Religion. What she has is different. The Wild Magic is by its very nature unpredictable. Maybe what she needs is to learn spontaneity."

Suddenly, the anger was gone from Morgana's face. It was replaced by a strange look Addy couldn't quite place. Like joy, but not quite, and far more sinister. "Of course. Fairy, you are absolutely right! I've been trying to teach her to use a power she does not have." She spun on her heel. "Addy, you brought me back from the dead. That is no easy task, so you must have some ability, however small. Give me a moment to think." She waved them off like they were flies buzzing about her face.

Addy and Theosfain watched in confusion as Morgana muttered and whispered to herself, occasionally shaking her head and once even stamping her foot. After nearly ten minutes of this, she stopped her pacing and rushed quickly back to the dais where Addy and the fairy waited.

"Did you figure it out?" Addy asked, with only the slightest bit of sarcasm in her voice. She hated feeling indebted to her.

Morgana was all smiles again. "I believe I have it." She motioned to Theosfain. "Can you capture me a small bird?"

"A bird, My Lady?"

"Yes, just something small. To practice on." She said and walked away, lost in thought.

Theosfain shrugged and sent for a nearby guard. He explained what was needed and the fairy guardsman ran off. Only moments later, he returned, rushing into the hall with a tiny creature in his hands. Theosfain thanked him and took the bird. He held it out to Morgana.

"Perfect." She admired the birds striking coloration. Pinks and yellows, striped with bright green. She met Addy's bewildered stare. "Addy. I want you to picture a bird just like this one in your mind."

Addy wasn't sure what she wanted or where this was going, but she did what was asked. Closing her eyes, she pictured the same bird, strange colors and all.

"Now, I want you to change something about it. Some important detail, so you will be able to recognize that it was your bird. Maybe give it two beaks or an extra wing. Understand?"

Addy was trying to focus, but her thoughts were as scattered as her emotions. _Of course I don't bloody well understand! And who would give a bird two beaks? That just seems cruel. Come on, Addy. You have to do this! G__ive it an extra something. Right._ She saw it in her mind. It wasn't pink and yellow any more. In her mind, the bird was exactly the same except for the fact that it had no color. It was now black and white. She nodded slowly. "I see it."

"Good. Now, I want you to bring the bird in your mind to life."

"What?" Addy asked, eyes flying open.

Morgana placed a hand on her hip. "Close your eyes, concentrate, and bring your bird to life. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said as if she weren't asking Addy to do the impossible.

Gnashing her teeth, Addy grumbled under her breath. "Bring it to life? _P__f__ft._ How am I supposed to do that?_" _ _Well, how did I do it before?_ Before, she had always focused on one thought, until it forced the magic through her. So why couldn't that work now? She took a deep breath and thought about her black and white bird. As she concentrated, she began to notice that she could still hear the heartbeat of the earth. That, in fact, she had been hearing it non-stop since she had arrived. It was like a soft, endless drum. She drew out a breath on one beat, and exhaled the next. She felt her thoughts become clearer, her emotions steadier. _Life_, she thought, tugging at the force of magic beneath her. It rushed through her, like a pipe ready to spew forth water. Her breath caught and her eyes opened.

Hovering in the air, just in front of her was a bird. A black and white bird.

Morgana clapped her hands together and laughed. "You did it! You created life from... nothing! This is... I mean that was great!" She rubbed her hands together and peered at her hungrily, like a cat waiting to devour a mouse. "What else can you do?"

Theosfain came to her rescue. He cleared his throat and proclaimed, "My Ladies, you have been working so hard today already. Perhaps you would like to take a small break and refresh yourselves. Then, you can start anew in a little while."

Addy breathed a huge sigh of relief and quickly followed Theosfain out of the empty chamber back to her own room. She caught up to him just before her doorway. Glancing around to make sure she was not followed, she whispered. "Did you see the way she was looking at me when I made that bird appear? It was like all her Christmases came at once. I don't trust her, Theo. She's up to something."

He nodded weakly. "I know. But we've watched her movements and studied her words. We can find no reason for alarm. I know she is harsh, that she seems cruel. But that is simply the manner to which she has been accustomed. And she is helping you, My Lady. You must admit that."

"Yes. I suppose. Although I'm not sure I'd call her berating me for not being able to make a chair levitate _helping._"

"You are making progress, though. That must please you."

"Yes. I'll admit, making that bird appear was easier than before. I can feel the magic now, within me. I know where it comes from and how to draw it out." She trembled a little at the memory of it. It was a powerful force she controlled, and the true extent of what she might be capable of was just starting to occur to her. She had made something from nothing. And why stop at small birds? She could create any creature she could dream up. She shuttered as she recalled the last such creature. It had killed Merlin. No, she was done creating life for fun. She would not do it again.

As if reading her thoughts, Theosfain patted her sympathetically on the arm. "I know you have concerns about Morgana, and about returning home. You shouldn't worry. Soon you will have control of your magic. And as for Morgana, I will not let her harm you," he moved so close that she could see all the details in the tiny feathers laced into his unruly black hair. Addy backed away, unsure of what he was implying. _Did he fancy her?_

"Um. Thanks, Theo. I- I think I should, uh, go." She said, and slipped quickly through the door to her room. She closed her eyes and clutched the bedpost. Never in all her life had she felt so alone and miserable. _I need to get out of here. I need to go home. I need _Merlin.

**Author's Note-**

**I've left Addy in a pretty miserable place. Who are her friends? Who can she trust? And will Merlin save her soon enough? Keep reading! **

**Next time: What should be a quick journey back to Cardiff is interrupted by some unforeseen happenings. And remember, one will go, one will stay... So, who's destiny is it to save Addy and who's to save the world?**

**XX **


	9. Chapter 9

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 9

"You know, Merlin," Arthur was saying, "I must admit, I was quite impressed back there."

Merlin rolled his eyes, and did his best to focus on the drive.

Arthur stared out the car window, watching the countryside fly past at speeds he couldn't yet comprehend. "Yes. Quite. She was really quite beautiful, and-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Merlin fumed, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What?" Arthur said, offended. "That I can't believe you have such great luck with women?"

"Luck? Luck?" Merlin cried indignantly. "It couldn't possibly be because they happen to find me attractive and charming and smart and humble and-"

Arthur waved him off. "Oh well, now you're just pushing it."

Merlin growled, "Listen, Arthur, as soon as we get Addy back, I swear I will-"

Something hit the car with a loud thwack, forcing to swerve off into a small snow bank, where it stalled.

Arthur was the first to respond, gripping Excalibur and plunging out of the car before Merlin could even turn off the engine. He called after him, but Arthur was already running back to the road. Throwing off his seatbelt, he raced from the car, briefly registering the huge dent in the passenger side.

Arthur was waving the sword around defensively, while the other motorists swerved and honked. _Oh gods,_ Merlin thought, j_ust my luck to let King Arthur get hit by a car on the M4._ Fortunately, the road was suspiciously uncrowded.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him from the road and away from immediate danger. He shouted, "What do you think you're doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Didn't you see it?" Arthur said, looking around at the overcast sky frantically.

"See what?" Merlin followed his gaze. Other than the very imminent threat of heavy snow, there wasn't anything that he could see.

"I don't know. It...it looked like a... dragon." Arthur said weakly, following Merlin back across the now empty roadway to Addy's car.

Merlin froze. "A _dragon_? Really? Are you sure?" He scanned the skies again, excitedly.

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe. It was so fast. Like a blur. I just saw red eyes and wings."

There was a kind of magical hum in the air. Merlin could feel it building. _Perhaps if the other magical creatures could return now, maybe the dragons could as well, _he reasoned. He hadn't felt this hopeful about anything in a very long time. Then, he spotted it. High above, circling overhead. It seemed smaller than he remembered. Suddenly, the winged creature dove straight for them, murder in its dark red eyes.

"It's not a dragon!" Merlin called, backing up towards the car. "It's a Wyvern!"

Arthur readied his sword in front of him. "What should we do?"

"Don't worry," Merlin said. "I can handle this." He closed his eyes, summoning the power of the Dragonlords locked within him. The creature was still barreling straight down and would be upon them in moments. With a great, deep voice he boomed, "_Dragan, tá mé do mháistir. Ní bheidh tú dochar dúinn. Saoire dúinn féin_!"

The Wyvern squinted, and kept coming, beating the powerful wings even faster.

"What did you do?" Arthur shouted angrily.

Merlin watched the approaching creature with rising fear. It hadn't worked! Either his powers as a Dragonlord were gone, or the creature was not quelled by them. He felt rooted to the spot, unable to move. In his heart, he knew he couldn't kill it. It was his kin, no matter how distant.

"Merlin!" Arthur was calling desperately, still holding the sword before him and looking confused.

He couldn't turn away, he was held captive by the beast's red gaze. In seconds he would be its meal. He closed his eyes and hoped it would at least be over quickly.

There was swishing sound, followed by a loud splattering crash. Merlin's eyes flew open. Arthur was standing just in front of him, the sword Excalibur dripping with dark blood. On the ground lay the hideous head of the Wyvern. The creature's body was behind him.

"Thanks," Merlin gasped, bracing himself unsteadily on the car.

"Thanks? You nearly got yourself killed! What were you thinking? It seems as though I am always having to save you from yourself." Demanded Arthur, pointing Excalibur threateningly.

"There's a lot about me you still don't know, Arthur." Merlin argued. "And being a Dragonlord is one of those things."

"A Dragonlord? You?" He chuckled.

Merlin growled. "Yes. I-"

The ground made a noise like a beached whale and rolled beneath their feet.

"What was that?" Arthur shrieked, grabbing for the car and trying to hang on.

"Earthquake?" Merlin suggested, looking like a surfer try to ride a killer wave.

"What is going on around here?" The ground was coming back to a standstill, the undulations slowing.

Merlin shrugged. Something was wrong, but he couldn't yet find the source. That feeling of errant magic was getting stronger. "Where's all the other cars?" He said, suddenly noticing how alone they were on the road.

Frantically, Arthur looked around. "Wait. What's that sound?"

Merlin could hear it now. It was like the sound of wind rustling through dry leaves magnified tenfold. He looked for the source, but it eluded him.

"Perhaps we should go, Arthur," he suggested nervously.

Arthur nodded and hefted the sword over his shoulder. "Yes, I'm not sure we should stick around to find out what is making that noise. It sounds sort of...hungry..."

"Yes, it does." Merlin agreed. He started the car and tried to maneuver it back onto the road. The ground was beginning to roll again, slower, but in longer ripples. The sound was getting louder. What was it? A million sheets of paper ripping into pieces? And where _were_ all the other cars? The other people? The road should be very busy at this time of day.

As the car accelerated, he glanced back. The world behind him looked as if it were being swallowed up by a green mist. "What-?" He gasped.

Arthur whipped around. "It's like a moving green tapestry...Is that what was making the noise?"

Merlin studied the image in the rearview mirror. "Arthur, that's not a carpet. It's grass!"

He looked at Merlin, then back at the road. "Grass? In the winter? How can it grow so quickly?"

"The Wild Magic. Magic of the earth, of nature and creation. It is swallowing up the world of men." Merlin slammed the pedal down as hard as it would go. "We must get to Addy. NOW!"

-(0)—(0)-(0)-

The hungry grass was far behind them as they drove into Cardiff. Passing almost no one, they made good time back to the street where the empty lot was. It seemed empty as they approached. New snow had fallen and dusted over all of their old tracks. In the foggy twilight, the whole place had taken on an eerie glow.

"Are you sure this will work?" Arthur whispered. He wasn't sure why, but it felt wrong to speak loudly here.

"No. Not really. But its all I've got." Merlin conceded. It felt as if he were being watched by hundreds of pairs of eyes, but he couldn't sense anything out of place. Yet.

Arthur clutched Excalibur at his side, trouncing his way through the drifts of snow. "And what of that grass stuff or the Wyverns? What do we do about all of that?"

"If I can get Addy back, her magic should be able to stop all of this. You'll have to hold the fort in the meantime." Merlin said.

"What fort?"

"Nothing. Just an expression." He smiled weakly at Arthur's naïvety. It had been a rough journey and there had been far too few smiles of late. Everything suddenly felt so final.

They neared the clearing where Addy was taken. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones there.

Quickly hiding behind a large tree, Arthur stared at the pack of strange lizard-like beasts that were guarding the spot in front of them. They had two ribbed fins on their backs and long forked tongs that tasted the air. "I've seen those before."

"I think they're Cockatrice. This is bad, Arthur. Really bad. Their venom is extremely poisonous and they can turn you to stone with a glance." Merlin stammered.

"So, how do we get past them?"

"A distraction? They have one fatal flaw... they're attracted to shiny objects." Merlin gestured toward Excalibur. "I can run out there with the sword and then set up a line of fire, just there past the trees." He pointed. "That will keep them out while you throw the pearl and open the gateway." He produced the opalescent pearl from his pocket and held it out to Arthur.

"Great plan, Merlin." Arthur said sadly. "Except... only one of us can go through the door. Remember?"

Merlin felt as if his heart had stopped. Here it was. His true test of loyalty. Destiny's plan revealed at last. What should he do? Let Arthur try to fight those things on his own while he went after Addy? Or stay and let Arthur go? Arthur wouldn't stand a chance against a dozen Cockatrice, not to mention all the other things the Wild Magic had yet to release upon them. He should have seen it before. He should have realized that he would have to make a sacrifice.

Deliberately, Merlin stated, "You will have to go and rescue Addy. I will stay here."

Arthur laughed quietly. "What? You want me to go to some magical realm of the fairies and bring back your girlfriend while you stay and get yourself killed... again?" He stared down Merlin.

"Yep, pretty much sums it up." He shrugged sadly and stared back. He knew what had to be done.

"You are completely insane. You know that, right?" Arthur said, grabbing the pearl from Merlin's hand and thrusting his sword into it instead.

"Thanks, Arthur. I know you'll get her back."

"I can't believe you're staying and fighting while I go rescue the girl. It just seems so... wrong." He shook his head, mumbling to himself.

The cockatrice were on the move, startled either by a scent or a sound.

"No more time to argue. Go, Arthur. I'll be alright." Merlin said and lifted Excalibur up. He smiled once more at his friend, nodded, and said, "Good luck," before sprinting out into the clearing and waving the sword frantically in front of him.

The cockatrice took the bait and immediately a dozen large, poisonous lizards were charging down on Merlin. He bolted through the trees and was gone, taking all the creatures with him.

Arthur didn't wait to find out it the plan worked. Merlin had given him this chance and he was going to take it. He rushed to the spot where they had last seen Addy, and without hesitation, threw the pearl into the snow below. A soft vapor began immediately to rise from the ground, slowly solidifying into the shape of a door.

As Arthur watched the door to the Otherworld form in front of him, he realized two things: One, that the Lady of the Lake and Doctor Bretir had both known that it would be Arthur leaving and Merlin staying. Both had told him directly that he would be the one seeing Addy. And Two, that maybe, _just maybe,_ Merlin had been right all along about destiny. It was real and it wasn't always what you might expect.

Thinking this, Arthur stepped through the black emptiness in front of him and vanished.

**Author's Note-**

**Okay, it's been a few days since I updated, and it may be a few more for the next one. Hate to leave you hanging, but...it's my birthday this week! So come on, how about some reviews or a favorite or a follow? :P It would be an awfully nice birthday prez, you know. **

**Next up: Morgana's motives revealed.**

**THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note- Thanks for the birthday wishes everyone! I'm sorry this took so long. I will try to get the next chapter up a little quicker. Hope you like this! **

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 10

Looking at herself in the mirror, Addy could barely believe what she was seeing. There was almost no trace of her old self. Not only did she look like royalty in her fairy gown, she could tell that she was beginning to act like it, too. How long had it been since she thanked her two fairy handmaidens? She was beginning to understand just how easy it was to forget that she was not above anyone else, especially when they followed her every command. There was a distance in her eyes, a cold sort of entitlement that she had never seen there before. Maybe she had been wrong in her judgements of Morgana. Maybe it was just the way she was raised to be a queen that had made her seem so harsh. Would she really be so different before long?

How long had she been here anyway? With the crystal sun, there were no nights, just endless day. She had lost track of the time long ago. Maybe she had been trapped here for weeks or months. And no one had come for her. It was hard to take, and she had to fight off feelings of bitterness and resentment towards Merlin. _He would come_, she reminded herself. _He loves you_. But it felt like a lie.

There was a soft knock upon the door. "Lady Addy?" Came Rowaine's voice. "Are you rested?"

"Yes," she responded. "I'm coming." She took one last look into her sad hazel eyes and thought, _Who am I now?_

When she arrived at the palace hall, Morgana was already waiting. There was an odd smirk on her beautiful face. "I have a surprise for you!" She chuckled.

Theosfain was there, also, looking slightly pleased.

What was going on? She looked back and forth between their smiling faces. "A surprise?" Addy asked.

"Yes. Actually, it was Theo who gave me the idea." Morgana nodded in his direction.

She looked to the black haired fairy, confused. Suddenly, Morgana lifted her hands, and with her magic, threw Addy violently into the air.

Addy cried out as she landed on the soft grassy carpet. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I'm trying to teach you to learn to use your magic!" Morgana said indignantly.

"How is throwing me around teaching?"

Theosfain stepped in. "Your magic comes from instinct, from will power. You will learn what you are capable of best if you are forced to use it defensively."

"Oh, well that's just great." Addy grumbled, pulling herself off the ground. No sooner was she standing than she was hit again. "Give me a chance to catch my breath at least," she cried.

"Why should I?" Morgana laughed. Clearly, she was enjoying this way too much.

Anger rose in Addy. _How dare she!_ _ After __I__ had even started to feel sorry for her and everything!_ Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears. And then, she felt it. The magic within her, the life of the earth itself. It was powerful now, and easy to access. Never had it felt so good to her, so right.

This time, as she stood, she was ready for Morgana's attack. As she felt the force of the magic hit her, she willed it into nothingness, just as she had created things from nothing but her imagination. Raising her head, she smiled triumphantly at Morgana.

But Morgana was not a High Priestess for nothing. She screamed a curse and wind began whipping bitingly around Addy. It spiraled around her into a growing tornado. Dust and debris ate at her skin, ripping into her. Addy's smile grew. _So, that's how she wants to play._

Addy closed her eyes against the wind and concentrated all her powers toward Morgana. Immediately, vines and branches sprung up from the ground, trapping her in a cage. Addy grew the vines tighter and tighter, until Morgana was at last forced to withdraw her windstorm.

Morgana held out her hands and the living cage burst into flame. "Good! You learn very quickly." She said.

"Yes I do," Addy agreed merrily. "What else have you got?"

Morgana smiled as she summoned a fireball. Addy's heart was galloping at a thrilling pace. Her instincts kicked in and she dodged just as the blazing bolt shot at her. She summoned her powers again and felt the duel heart of her and the earth beating in tandem. She was master now, she controlled the magic. It would do whatever she wanted.

But Morgana was quick, far quicker than Addy had realized. She sent fireball after fireball spiraling towards her. Vaguely, she was aware of Theosfain screaming for her to move.

A strange tugging sensation surged up inside her at the sight of imminent danger. She went with it, going where ever it wanted to lead her. She blinked and the blazing fires before her were gone. Morgana and Theosfain were gone as well. She was standing alone in the hall. _What __had she done__?_

"Hello?" She called out timidly.

A rush of feet and motion was behind her, "My Lady!" Theosfain exclaimed, a worried look on his face. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened?" She looked around the empty hall, as if trying to find the source of the joke. "One second I was here, facing down the fires, and the next, they were gone. I don't know what happened!" She countered.

Morgana was possibly the happiest Addy had ever seen her. Her face and eyes were literally brighter than the sun.

"What?" Addy snapped at her, crossing her arms.

Pleasantly, she replied, "You were there and then you disappeared, only to reappear when the danger had passed. Addy, I think you may have just jumped through time."

She clenched her fist at her side. "Jumped through time? Is that even possible? How could I do that and not even know?"

Theosfain face went bright with comprehension. "Of course! You've done it before, remember? It was how you went back to Camelot in the first place."

She shook her head. "I didn't do that. Those crystals sent me back. I had no control over it."

"Yes, you did. Your magic must have activated the crystals."

"That's absurd!" She said angrily, "I don't believe you."

"Yes you do," Morgana said. "I see it in your eyes. You know exactly what it feels like now to use your magic. You know that feeling, you remember it."

Stamping her foot, she screamed, "Stop it! I...I don't want to play this game anymore... It's too much..." She felt slightly dizzy, and collapsed on the step to the dias in the middle of the hall.

Theosfain approached with concern and said calmly. "Wild magic is unpredictable, My Lady. You have such power locked away inside you. But it is dangerous. You must be cautious." He moved closer, placing a long, thin hand upon her shoulder. It was warm, but made her shiver.

"I need time to think, Theo," she said, shrugging him away. "Please, give me a moment."

He looked sad, and said, "As you-"

The door to the back of the hall burst open and two fairies sprinted elegantly into the room. Theosfain left Addy's side and rushed down to meet them. They talked frantically together in hushed tones. There were frequent emphatic gestures between them. Addy got the sense that something important had just happened.

He raced back up to the dias, looking uncharacteristically flustered, and bowed. "My ladies, I must leave you. There is something that I must attend to. Please, continued your practicing and I will be back with you before long."

He scurried away so quickly, Addy didn't even have time to question him about it.

"Well, thank goodness for that!" Morgana sighed, leaning back against a nearby column. "He was getting on my nerves. And I think he was starting to cross a line with you, Lady Addy." She winked.

Addy shivered again, remembering the way he had touched her arm. "Yeah, maybe you're right. He's been a little too friendly."

Morgana sat forward eagerly, like a school girl about to get some juicy gossip. "See! I knew it. The _Sidhe_ want you to stay here. They want to keep your power for themselves. I think they want you to marry one of them, it's the only way you can really be Queen. I'm sure they're up to something."

"Marry him? You think that's what he's after?"

She shrugged. "Don't worry, though. I won't let anything like that happen to you."

Addy gaped, not trusting her ears. "Why?"

Morgana smiled sweetly. "Well, because we're friends."

"We are?" _When had that happened? How come she didn't get that notice?_

Her eyes softened into the color of dew, "Well, I mean, I _hope_ we are friends. You know, all my life I've been alone. I thought people were my friends, but they all turned against me. I know that it was mostly my fault later on, but in the beginning, it wasn't so." She slid over nearer to Addy. "When I first discovered that I had magic, I was so alone, so scared. The dreams were the worst. Horrible dreams about the future, about the past. And a simple kindness, a simple understanding would have meant everything to me!" She sighed and hugged her knees, glancing apprehensively at Addy. "Merlin could have confided in me, you know. He could have told me that what I was feeling wasn't to be scared of. But he didn't. He just lied." She tossed back her lush black locks and tilted her head. "I know what your feeling, Addy, I really do. I was scared too when I first discovered my magic. But not because of how much I _didn't_ want the power. It was because of how much I _did_." There were tears in Morgana's eyes.

Addy felt so ashamed of everything she had felt towards the sorceress. Morgana had read her like a book. "I'm sorry I haven't been nicer to you. I'm sorry I haven't trusted you."

Swiping away a tear, Morgana looked up. "Really? You believe me now?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "You wanted a second chance. I respect that. So, I'll start by saying that, yes, I will be your friend."

Morgana beamed and leaned in for a hug. When she pulled back, she had a small object wrapped in cloth in her hand. "Here. I was going to present this to you later, when our training was over. I had the fairies make it for you." She handed it to Addy.

Addy took it and pulled back the wrapping. Inside, was an exquisitely carved silver bracelet depicting two entwined birds. "It's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

She giggled nervously, "I know it's silly, but what girl doesn't appreciate jewelry, right? I hope it will be a token to you of my good faith and our lasting friendship." Her face was flushed and sincere. "Go ahead, try it on," she urged.

Addy slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, twisting it in the light to get a better look. It must have been some sort of trick of fairy craftsmanship, because the metal was hot against her skin. The heat radiated up through her arm quickly, and she tried to remove the cuff. But her other hand wouldn't budge. In fact, her whole body felt immobile, frozen to the ground upon which she sat. She tried to speak, to ask what was happening, but nothing came.

Morgana leaned closer, and for the first time, all her disguises had fallen away. Her eyes were the piercing black-green of witch she had fought long ago in the cave. They were the eyes of hate, of jealousy, of cruelty. This was true Morgana, the rest had only been an act. "Yes," she said. "You and I will be great friends, Lady Addy. With your powers under my control, I will reshape the world in my image. All I have dreamt of for centuries and more will be mine!"

Addy could feel her mind slipping from her, she was losing consciousness. Before the black took hold she pleaded in her eyes with all her strength. _Please don't do this!_ Her vision darkened, but she could hear the voice of Morgana echoing in the void.

"_How perfect it will be when I force you to kill Emrys. How beautiful the moment I get my revenge! And, when it's done, you will take me back through time to Camelot, and I will watch you do it again!"_

**A/N-**

**Of course Morgana was evil all along. She's a very good actress. :) **

**So, next up...Merlin gets arrested and still has to save the world...**


	11. Chapter 11

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 11

Rushing through the cold frost of evening, Merlin found himself feeling truly alone for the first time in a _long_ time. He could hear the cockatrice coming after him, tracking the shiny sword he held in his hand. He dared not turn around, not until he was sure they were far enough away. They crunched their way through the frozen snow drifts, like a herd of elephant stepping over a large bag of crisps. _Well_, he thought bleakly, _at least I'll know when they're close enough to kill me._

At last, he managed to get ahead of them far enough so that he could set up his defenses. He called a wall of fire and flame to spring up between him and the horse-sized chicken-lizards. Then, before they could react, he ran round them in a circle, tracing fire like around them like closing off a corral. They clucked and hissed in an odd array of noises obviously meant to be menacing, but now sounding more morose. He hated the thought of having to kill any creature of magic, but he knew that the cockatrice simply could not be allowed to go free. They were far too dangerous an animal. Raising his splayed fingers up, he summoned forth his magic. Within seconds, they were destroyed, each creature now only a smoking pile of ash. With heavy heart, he picked up Excalibur and turned away.

He traced his way back to the clearing were he had last seen Addy and Arthur. Part of him fully expected a black doorway in the wood, with Arthur standing impatiently beside it. "_What took you so long?"_ He would ask, clap him on the shoulder, and nod. "_Go on, she's waiting for you, not me. Everything will be fine."_

The clearing was empty. Still. Silent. Merlin thrust the sword into the ground, letting it stand sentinel while he collapsed onto a fallen tree trunk. This was it. He was really alone. And for some reason, he felt certain that he would never see Arthur or Addy again.

After what seemed like hours (but was actually only minutes) of waiting in the cold night air for any sign of change, he began to sense a growing hum of magic coming from somewhere off to the West. Something was coming, something large and powerful. He remembered the weird grass on the M4 coming in. Had it come for him at last? Grabbing up Excalibur, he rushed through the scattered trees coming through to the road beyond.

The neighborhood was deserted, nearly all the lights from the nearby building were out. Only a few dotted street lamps illuminated the roads and walkways beyond. _Where was the feeling coming from? _It was growing stronger and nearer, but there was no clear turned his body, trying to sense the direction like a sailor senses the wind.

A screech of approaching tires and the thin wail of a siren were the last things he had expected to hear.

The police vehicle skittered to a halt just in front of him. The car door flew open and a dark-suited officer exited. He thundered, "Police! Put down your weapon and step away!"

Merlin looked dubiously at the car stopping several meters in front of him as another blue and yellow marked car joined it. Normally he would have dropped the sword and done what they asked. Normally. However, it was no ordinary sword he carried, and that sense of impending magic was still growing.

He shrugged and called out, "I don't think that's a good idea."

The man had some sort of weapon pointed at Merlin, although, in the dark, Merlin couldn't tell exactly what it was. Probably his baton, but he didn't want to any chances. "Son," he said in a raspy two-pack-a-day voice, "you need to put it down, before I'm forced to _make_ you put it down." There was a slight pause. "You the one's been setting fires?" _The fires! Of course! How could he have been so stupid!_ The flashing blue lights were so bright that Merlin couldn't see the man's face. But he didn't need to. He knew exactly how serious this man was.

Merlin gently placed the sword on the ground at his feet and held his hands out waist high.

"Now," the man called again, "step away."

"I really don't think you want me to do that." Merlin said, unmoved.

"And why's that?" The officer asked. He hadn't budged an inch, and the weapon was still held steadily in his unwavering hands.

"Because that sword and I are the only things that can protect you from what's coming this way." He answered impatiently.

A PC from the other car sidled up next to the one doing all the talking and whispered something in his ear. The man with the weapon answered him back directly but quietly, before watching him hurry off in the direction of the still smoldering fire. A new car arrived and more police went off to check out the fires in the wood.

At last, he called out. "So, apparently you're a wanted man. Command wants us to hold you till they get here. Report says you go by the name Merlin. Is that true?"

Merlin frowned. _How did they know who he was?_ Then he remembered. The fight with the _Afanc_. The people he had saved knew his name. They had been chanting it as he lay dying in the snow. He should have guessed that he and Arthur would now be wanted fugitives. _Well, _he thought glumly_, __at least Arthur was safe for now. _

He weighed his options. The magic was still buzzing in his chest like he had just swallowed a live current. He knew the police would have no qualms about shooting him if he reached for the sword. There was always his magic, but he might put the officers at risk, and allowing innocent people to be hurt was not an option. No, the only way out of this was reason, and showing them they were about to have much, _much _bigger problems on their hands than one skinny man with an ancient sword.

He stepped forward, hands in the air. Instantly, the man with the baton holstered it, grabbed Merlin's arms, cuffed him, and threw him against the hood of his car, searching him all over for any concealed items. "Son," he grunted closely, reeking of fags. Merlin really wished the man would quit calling him that, he hadn't been a 'son' since Britain was young. "You've got yourself into a real right bugger of a mess."

"You don't know the half of it," Merlin replied.

The man chuckled. A good, honest man's laugh. It told Merlin two things: One-that this man was far less gruff than he put on; and Two-that he might actually be made to see reason. He had no choice but to try and trust him.

His hands restrained and his right's read, he was spun around so that he face the arresting officer. The man stood before him, not a day under 50, what hair he had left dark grey, and about a week's stubbly beard clinging to his chiseled chin. But he was muscular still and lean. Merlin's eyes darted nervously to Excalibur before he softened his expression and tried his best to look harmless. "Sir," he began, "I would greatly appreciate it if only you handled that sword."

The man cocked his head and studied him. Even in the darkness, Merlin could see the sharpness in the man's gaze. "That so?" He glanced at the weapon lying prostrate in the road. "Is it an antique or something?"

"Or something." Merlin agreed. "Please, just you. Don't let anyone else handle it."

It must have been the sincerity in Merlin's voice, for the man immediately barked away a newly-arrived younger PC who was even now on his way to retrieve it. Leaving Merlin in the hands of his muscular partner, he bent down in the road and picked up the sword himself. The blinking of the police car light bounced rays of blue and white into his face as he tilted it back and forth. He brought back the sword, holding it as if at any moment it might catch flame.

"Now, son, you seem like an intelligent kid," he said. Merlin grimaced visably. "So, before I take you down to the station, you want to tell me what this is all about?" He asked curiously, keeping the sword behind him.

"My name _is_ Merlin. The sword you hold now is Excalibur. And in a few minutes this entire city will be overrun by a tidal wave of magical enchantment so strong that even the trees and grass will rise up against you!" He stated as forcefully as he could. It was a ridiculous thing to say, and coming from anyone else, it would have sounded mad. But not Merlin. Not with the weight and wisdom of a thousand years and countless battles behind the steel blue of his eyes.

The man actually took a small step back. It was that step that told Merlin, that somewhere, deep inside, the man believed him. He pressed on, head held high and voice clear. "Any moment now, you will see what I speak of." He nodded toward the wall of dark buildings to the West. "I implore you, let me go, and get anyone you can find to safety. Your weapons cannot stop it, your strength is not enough! I, and I alone, can turn this tide. It is my sworn duty to protect the land of Albion or die trying and now, it seems, that time has come."

The officer swallowed hard. He had been an officer for over thirty years and a DI for the last ten. He had seen his share of criminals, looneys, innocent folk, and guilty. He had even seen his share of the truly bizarre and unexplainable. But the dark-haired, gangly man who stood before him was something wholly different. There was power, not only in his words, but in every fiber of his being. It radiated from him in waves, like a magnet pushing against its opposite. He knew that if he were to explain to anyone what he had felt that he would be laughed off the force and into early retirement. But he felt it nonetheless. And it scared him.

"I can't let you go," he apologized sincerely. "I'm sorry." He didn't even know why he was apologizing to this boy. And the weird thing was, he meant it. _He's a suspected criminal, he __was carrying__ a deadly__- __albeit odd__-__ weapon. And apparently, he's set something on fire in the center of that lot. Why are you so worried about his feelings? _He chided himself.

He turned to his partner who was still holding Merlin in check. He, too, was shaken by his words. He could see the fear in the man's eyes and wondered if it matched his own. Throat dry, he said, "Come on, then. Into the car."

Slowly, the PC came around, signaled to a nearby officer for help, and began to shuffle the scrawny man along. Suddenly, a strange shredding, _sloshy_ noise arrested them. A thickly built officer by the farthest car shouted, "What is that?"

Merlin planted his feet, forcing the men who were trying to strong arm him into the back of the car to lose their balance temporarily. The time for pleas and niceties was over. It had come to war.

He blew apart the cuffs on his hands and swooped under the arms of the guards who were trying to wrestle him. His goal lay only a few paces forward, in the arms of the old DI. Merlin grabbed at Excalibur, wrenching it from the man's grasp easily, as if he had somehow knew it would be needed. He gave the officer a frightening look of pity and command and raced into the darkness towards the approaching sound.

The DI watched Merlin running away with a dreadful sinking feeling. All his years of training told him to go after him, track him down, cuff him, and maybe even chide him a little for such a brazen move. But the feeling he had now was not that. It was the knowledge that all his darkest fears were about to come to life and the only thing standing between them and him was this one blue-eyed man. The sound coming out of the night was growing. And it seemed _hungry_.

Some of the subordinate officers began to follow after him but the DI ordered them back. "Fellas," he shouted, "I don't know what that sound is, but it's nothing good! That guy with the sword is not our concern now, but the civilians in the area are. Round 'em up, clear 'em out, before whatever is coming this way gets here. Understand?"

They stared at him blankly, confused faces all. _Just let the suspect go? Was he joking? _ Suddenly, there was a flash of light so bright that they were all forced to shield their eyes. "What the hell was that?" They cried, scrambling around the cars and toward the road.

The DI was the only one, however, who was absolutely certain of its source. A dark, slim figure stood just ahead, arms raised to the west. He traced the direction of the man's gaze and saw something moving in the dark night, just beyond the nearest set of buildings. It was like the shadow of an enormous snake, slithering between the concrete and brick. _Oh God. Here it comes_, he thought. The shredding, crunching noises were getting closer, and he could even feel the earth shuddering beneath him. He remembered the man's words_..__. __'__even the trees and grass will rise up against you__'... _and decided he didn't want to find out what that meant after all.

The others had noticed the strange moving shadow now as well. They backed away, huddling against their vehicles. Brave men were struck immobile as panic gripped them.

The DI watched the lone man closely. His free hand was beginning to glow, like he was carrying a ball made of fire in it. The other held the glittering gold sword aloft, and it too seemed to glow with authority. He was certain now of the man's claims. He _was_ Merlin. The sword _was_ Excalibur. And some sort of magical force was about to unleash hell on earth.

"MOVE!" He screamed, and immediately all the police were rushing back to their cars. They sped off down the street at speeds which had heretofore never been witnessed by man.

Merlin watched them go with a queer mixture of relief and regret. He was alone again. And the fate of Albion rested completely in his hands. He turned to the onslaught rushing for him, steadied himself for its impact and thought briefly how much he wished he could have at least told Addy goodbye.

**Author's note-**

**First off, BIG thanks to SapphireNight for Beta-ing my work and helping out with all those pesky British police-y details! **

**Now, 3 more chapters to go...Are you ready for some epic showdowns? Hope so... **

**Got any ideas for what will happen? I'd love to hear them! Please review and tell me what you think will happen to Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, and Addy. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know some of you have been waiting a REALLY long time for me to finish this story. Thank you for sticking with me, I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life. But I am trying to make finishing this a priority. **

**I really hope you enjoy this, it has been rattling around in my brain, trying to break free for some time now. I think it's a pretty powerful chapter, and I hope you agree. There will be, I think, two more after this one, and I will do my best to write them quickly, so you won't be worried about the fate of everyone for very long... That said, ENJOY!**

Queen of the Wild Magic—Chapter 12

Arthur wasn't sure what to expect as he walked through the doorway. But he was pretty sure a purple sky in an underground world wasn't it. As his vision cleared, he could tell he was standing in the middle of a ring of ancient trees hung with long strands of dripping ivy. A lush bed of bright magenta grass was underfoot. For a while, he stood completely still and let the strangeness of the surroundings sink in. He kept wondering why he had agreed to come here in Merlin's place. The whole situation felt way beyond him.

Suddenly, the ivy was swept aside, and two of the oddest looking creatures appeared before him. They seemed taller and more insect-like than he remembered from the brief encounter with them in the abandoned lot. And they were glowing.

"Excuse me," Arthur said, trying to sound as commanding as possible, despite his utter shock. "My name is Arthur Pendragon. I'm looking for a friend."

The fairy creatures turned to each other and whispered urgently between themselves.

"Can you help me?" He asked again, more forcibly.

One of the slender beings, a girl with wide-spread black eyes and a worried smile, approached nervously. She eyed him up and down and rushed back to her friend without saying a word.

Arthur pushed forward, drawing in a breath and placing his hand upon his hip. "I'm looking for the Lady Addy. I believe she is here."

Her friend, a male with chopped brown hair and freckles, gave the girl a sharp glance and immediately ran back through the ivy from where he came.

Arthur frowned. What were they doing? Were they trying to hide Addy from him?

Playing some sort of game? Could they even understand him?

The girl stepped forward again, her loose blonde hair dancing behind her, despite the lack of breeze. "Welcome, Sir," she said in a soft, high voice. "We were not expecting you."

"Do you know who I am then?" He said.

She nodded demurely. "Yes, Your Highness. We are familiar."

Arthur began to hope for the first time. "Do you know where Lady Addy is? Where can I find her?" He asked anxiously.

She smiled. "The Lady Addy is our queen."

Arthur clenched his fist at his side. "Em, yes. But I'm afraid that she is needed elsewhere. I've come to bring her back with me."

The lady curtseyed and replied, "Lord Theosfain will be here soon. He can answer your question."

Arthur could feel his temper flare. He felt as if all she was doing was giving him the run-around. Why would she not give him a straight answer. Magical creatures! Strange lands! He should never have come. Everything here made him feel more and more uneasy.

"Lord Theosfain?" He asked.

She bowed again, refusing to meet his gaze. "He is the Queen's Council." She held out her hand to him. In it, was a gleaming silver fruit that looked like a pear dipped in lead. "Are you hungry, Sire? Would you like something to eat? Our fruits are quite safe and will refresh you."

Despite being incredibly hungry, he refused. There was no way he was touching anything here. Who knew what kind of magical properties it might possess? He might wake up turned into a frog. Or a donkey. Again. He shuddered.

She slipped the fruit back into her gown with a slight look of disappointment.

Just then, two figures emerged from the trees behind her. One was the fairy who had left earlier and the other was a long, black-haired fairy with similar features. The lady bowed slightly to Arthur, saying, "Sir, this is Lord Theosfain," and without even waiting for a reply, took the hand of her friend and departed quickly with him back through the ivy curtain. Their glowing skin lit the deep shadows under the trees as they went.

Arthur found himself alone with the new gentlemen, whom he supposed must be in charge of this place.

The dark-haired fairy shuffled near with an elegant sort of grace and bowed deeply. "Sire! We were not expecting you."

Arthur shifted to his other foot, crossing his arms in his proud, kingly manner. "Yes, so I've been told. You will help me?"

"Yes, Your Highness." He bowed again, even more deeply.

"So you know why I am here?"

"Yes. Although, it is quite strange to us that the warlock, Emrys, did not come." He sounded almost genuinely sad, as though he had hoped to meet the great wizard himself.

"Emrys?" Arthur said quizzically. "Oh! You mean Merlin?"

Theosfain nodded.

"He was detained by some strange magic affecting our world. He has sent me in his place to collect the Lady Addy and bring her back home. Now, I would appreciate it if you would take me to her."

Theosfain laced his fingers together nervously, and stood awkwardly in a fidgety pose. "Sire," he simpered, "I would love to take you to our queen. I think you will be much pleased to find how well she is doing. But..." there was a long, pregnant pause in which Arthur felt sure the man had suddenly lost his ability to speak.

"Well, what is it?" Arthur barked angrily. "Say it! Has something happened to her?"

The fairy's eyes were wild with shock. "Oh, no! No! Nothing has happened to her. She is fine. I assure you. It is not her that I wish to concern you with. It is her teacher."

Arthur was confused. "Her teacher? Why does she need a teacher?"

Darting his coal eyes everywhere but to Arthur, Theosfain replied, "The Lady wanted to be able to use and control her magical abilities. It was the only way we could allow her to return home. We wanted to make sure she would not put the world in peril again. But we have not the skill to teach her ourselves. So we had to...recruit...someone who was well versed in the art of magic."

Arthur crossed his arms and shrugged. "So, why should I be concerned?"

Theosfain wrung his hands, and in a cracked voice, he squeaked, "Because her teacher is Morgana."

-(0)—(0)-(0)-

"Oh, good," Morgan said, smiling sharply at the completely flustered fairy. "You've returned."

Theosfain nodded. He was so preoccupied with his conversation with Arthur and his concern for having to tell Lady Addy that it was not Merlin who had come for her, that he failed to notice Morgana's unusual behavior until it was almost too late. Arthur had been furious at finding that his sister was now alone with Addy and that she had been "helping" her to use her magic. Theosfain had done his best to assure him that the Lady Morgana was an entirely different person now, that there was nothing to fear from her, but to no avail. Arthur would never believe that Morgana had changed. He knew her far too well for that. But it was not Arthur's anger that had him so vexed. It was his concern for Addy. He was so worried that she would be devastated that Merlin was not here.

He had grown to care a great deal about Addy. Even though, as a human, she was difficult at times, he could see her passionate and honest true self. She would make an excellent queen, if she could learn how to control herself. Although the _Sidhe_ did not, as a rule, mingle with the human world, they were not devoid of human feelings. Chief among them was a tremendous sense of duty. It was Theosfain's duty to serve Lady Addy, to protect her, and by extension, all of the above world.

There was never any other motive for his actions apart from his desire to serve.

Theosfain offered his customary, sweeping bow. "My Ladies, I have news I must impart."

Morgana's smile widened. "As do I, Theosfain."

He turned to Addy and sadly said, "But first, I must say that I am sorry, My Lady."

Addy made no reply. In fact, she barely moved at all. Morgana replied. "Sorry for what?"

He drew a breath and continued to try to read Addy's thoughts. Her face was blank, and it made Theosfain fear that she was upset with him. He stammered, "That Merlin has not come for you. I know how much you were looking forward to seeing him again, My Lady." He glanced up at her. Her face continued to be emotionless, vacant. His heart sank. The news must have crushed her.

"Nevermind." Morgana answered coldly. "I'm sure we will see him in due time."

There was something so odd in her reply that Theosfain turned to her and asked, "What do you mean?"

She smiled again. Cruelly. "Oh, it's just that Lady Addy and I have had a little chat while you were gone. She has told me some interesting things about you."

He was taken aback. _What did that mean?_

"She knows what you are after, Theo." She winked.

Theosfain turned to Addy. "My Lady?" He pleaded. "What is the meaning of these words?" Addy's face remained slack and motionless. A shiver of cold ran down his spine. Something was wrong. How could he have been so blind. Something was _very_ wrong. "My Lady?" He called again. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Morgana answered. She stepped to Addy and slid her arm across her shoulder. Instantly, Addy's face rose and she beamed at Morgana as if she were her own personal sun. It sent fresh waves of terror coursing through Theosfain.

"What have you done to her?" He gasped, taking an involuntary step back.

Addy turned to him. Her eyes seemed so soulless._ She is lost_, he thought bitterly. _All is lost_. "My Lady Morgana has done nothing except what she must." Her voice was toneless. "You will tell us how to leave this place. Now. Or I shall destroy it, piece by piece."

He shook his head firmly. No matter what, he could not let the evil that was a Morgana-controlled Addy out of this realm. Even if it meant the destruction of his home and all he held dear.

Addy smiled and in that smile, all hope faded. "Fine. Have it your way." She raised a hand and instantly his feet and legs were bound by strong vines that had sprung up from the ground below him. They rapidly spread over his body, ensnaring him in their tightly twisted grasp. They spread so thick and so quick, that he was fully encased by them before he could even draw breath.

The door at the back of the chamber crashed open. "Theosfain, I am tired of waiting!" A voice rang out. Morgana hissed, recognizing the voice immediately. Arthur continued, "I demand to see Lady Addy!"

Morgana quickly recovered from her shock at seeing her brother, and as he approached, she gathered her thoughts and formed a devious plan. "Brother!" She called out as sweetly as she could manage.

He thundered closer, looking around uneasily, before at last settling his gaze upon her. "Morgana," he acknowledged warily, seeing Addy for the first time. "Where is that lanky imp?"

"Around. You just missed him. I think he's a bit tied up with other things at the moment." She answered as sweetly as if they had parted the best of friends. She smiled warmly. "How good it is to see you again, after so many years."

Arthur frowned and clenched his fists, wishing that Excalibur hung at his side. If it hadn't been for Addy's observance of the whole affair, he would have probably found the nearest sharp object and driven it through her devious heart. Instead, he replied coldly, "Yes."

He turned to Addy, bowing, and spoke with rushed urgency. "My lady. Please forgive me. Merlin has been delayed and has sent me in his absence. He wishes you to know how much he regrets not being here himself, but wants you to come back home as quickly as possible. As soon as I can find that strange creature, he has promised to send us both back where we belong." _And far, far away from Morgana, who Theosfain has promised to keep safely here forever_, he thought. He reached out to take Addy's hand, hoping to lead her away from Morgana and to safety. But Addy remained firmly where she stood.

"There has been a change of plans, dearest brother." Morgana replied. She circled Addy and placed a hand upon her arm. "Hasn't there?"

Addy nodded stiffly. "Yes. Morgana is right. I don't want to go with you. Or Merlin. He has left me here alone, and I have learned so much from Morgana. I don't wish to see him again." She stated mildly, as if commenting about a chance of rain in the near future.

"Are you serious?" Arthur cried.

"Yes," she said sternly. "I am. He is nothing to me now."

Arthur felt ill. Merlin had gone crazy with worry for this girl, and this was how she repaid him? That didn't seem like her. Yet, she had magic now. And sadly, Arthur knew how magic could corrupt people. Maybe she really had changed that much. He was sure it was Morgana's influence.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. She needed to go back. And he had promised. "I'm sorry, My Lady, but you are coming with me." He reached for her again, meaning to take her hand and lead her from this place by force. Suddenly, he felt as if his feet were rooted to the spot.

He looked down. His feet were rooted to the spot, literally. Thick, green roots had grown up over his shoes and were twining themselves around his legs. He struggled to pull them free, but they grew thicker and faster about him, winding upwards. Even with a knife, he couldn't have halted the spread of the vines about his body. He called out to Addy for help, but she merely stared blankly at him, as if not really seeing him at all. Morgana, on the other hand, watched with an expression of sheer joy. He was trapped. They had planned this together, and he had fallen right into it. He stopped struggling, knowing it would be useless.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking to Addy. He knew why Morgana was doing this. What he didn't understand was why Addy was going along with it. She had seemed like a sweet, honest girl.

"She can't hear you." Morgana stated. She looked at Addy as if regarding a piece of art she had just finished. There was an odd sort of pride in her appraisal. "I control her. She is completely under my power. She will not help you. Nor will any of the fairies. I have put a spell upon the door."

The vines were still spiraling up about him, imprisoning his chest and arms. They were tight and bit harshly against his skin. But he showed no weakness to Morgana. Only his head and his right hand remained free.

Morgana stood gleefully upon the daïs above him, smiling as if all her birthday wishes had come true at once. It was far too painful for Arthur to watch.

He focused instead on Addy. Her pale face was as blank as a wall. Tricked and trapped, like him, by Morgana. What was in store for her? What did Morgana want from her? What did Morgana want from him? He thought he already knew the answer to that question.

"Morgana, please. Do with me what you will, but let the girl go. She is not a part of your revenge." Arthur said.

"Oh, dear brother. You don't need to worry. I plan on doing what I want to with you, what I have dreamt about over and over every second I was trapped in the void of death. And poor, sweet Addy will help me accomplish it. The plans I have for her... Well, it's probably a good thing you won't be around to see them. I don't think you'd like it." The evil glow of her green eyes frightened him to the core.

At the same time, Arthur felt a sudden pain in his thigh, as if a hot coal had just burnt him. He flinched, but Morgana mistook it as a reaction to her words. She slipped a sharp, curved dagger from the folds of her gown. Arthur's heart sank. He had given Morgana that dagger as a gift.

The pain in his leg grew hotter, and he feared what it might be. Working his free hand into his pocket, his hand touched the source of the fire. A small, metal object. The heat subsided almost the instant his hand touched it, and he wrapped his hand around the object trying to make out what it was by feeling it with his fingers. It was the coin from the doctor. The one he was supposed to give to Addy when he saw her again. He pulled the coin from his pocket, and clenched it tightly.

Morgana, crazed by the soon-to-be fulfillment of all of her deepest desires, was paying no attention to anything Arthur was actually doing. She merely hovered above him, lost in her own fantasies of power and revenge. She swayed back and forth, like a snake coiled and ready to strike.

How could he get the coin to Addy? Would she even notice? He would have to throw it and trust in luck or fate or whatever that it held some sort of magic that would break her from Morgana's grip. Desperately he worked the coin down to his fingers, nearly panicking when, for a second, he thought he had lost his grip on it. But at last it was in position and ready to go.

Morgana stood in the way between him and Addy. He had to get her closer. Very close, in fact, so that she wouldn't see the coin sailing past her.

He coughed a little and in a voice barely above a whisper said, "Morgana, I have only one thing to say to you."

She stopped her movements and descended the step, standing just in front of him. "What did you say?"

He repeated the statement and at the same time flicked the coin with his thumb so that it went flying smoothly upward in a graceful arc toward Addy. From the corner of his eye he watched the coin sail higher and higher, bouncing rays of gold onto her face.

But before he could see the final outcome, Morgana spoke, "What do you wish to say, Arthur? And I suggest you make it worthy, because it will be the last words you ever speak."

Fate. It was all up to fate now. He couldn't risk looking at Addy, not with Morgana so near. He looked into her eyes and all other thoughts vanished. Somewhere, in there, behind the evil that had corrupted her, was the girl I grew up with. Somewhere in there was the sweet, strong woman I been proud to call my friend, my sister. His heart filled with pity and sadness.

"Oh, Morgana," he choked, hot tears streaming. "I am so sorry."

"And so am I, dear brother," Morgana whispered.

Arthur barely felt the knife slide into his chest. The pain from it was nothing to the pain he felt looking at the thing Morgana had become. It was this pain that broke his heart, not the knife in her hands. A great darkness stole over his vision, bringing him his only release.

_(0)_(0)_

A flash of gold. It was the first thing Addy had seen in a long time. She knew she was trapped somewhere, somehow, in darkness. Then, the gold flashed before her and she felt herself returning as if waking from a fevered dream.

She was still standing on the dias in the great hall, but she felt as if time had passed that she had not been aware of. Suddenly she saw an object of gold floating towards her. Like molten fire it hovered in the air, as if a star had fallen from the sky. She recognized it as a coin. THE coin, in fact. It spun its way towards her impossibly slowly as if time and gravity had simply ceased to matter. She could clearly make out the faces of Merlin and Arthur on either side.

Bretir's words came back to her: "_Two sides of the same coin. That is what has been said of them. But there is so much more than that to it. When one side rises, the other must fall. And as one falls, the other will rise. And the hand of fate keeps turning it, over and over, in an endless dance... __But this is the most important part... Most people think there are only two sides. But they are wrong... There are Three."_

Rising. Falling. Spinning over and over again. An endless dance of victory and defeat, life and death. If one fell, the other would rise. Each win tempered by a loss. Forever repeating the same patterns on the wheel of fate. _Not two sides, but three. _Addy was the third side. She was the edge. The unpredictable side that fate could not control. And it was up to her to stop the cycle once and for all.

The coin landed perfectly in Addy's outstretched hand. She clasped it to her chest as her vision cleared and she became fully aware of her surroundings. Morgana was bent over something on the ground, hidden behind the folds of her dress. Suddenly, she stood erect, raised her head to the ceiling and screamed. Addy's blood ran cold. It was not a scream of defeat, but one of achingly triumphant joy. And now, Addy saw the reason why.

Arthur lay slumped over in the grass floor, the blood from a deep wound in his chest staining the pink grass a deep shade of red. And in her heart, Addy knew he was dead. She had been too late after all. Fate had spun the wheel one last time.

Anger and frustration welled up deep within her. She had failed. Everything was lost now. She trembled and the ground trembled with her.

Morgana spun around to face her, the giddy look of crazed animal on her face. Then she saw Addy and her expression died. Addy was no longer under her control.

"You killed him!" Addy screamed, feeling the life force of the earth thudding against her, feeling power she was barely keeping in check.

"Yes!" Hissed Morgana, "And I would do it again!" She whipped her dress out behind her and shook her long tresses over her shoulders.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again." Addy cried and unleashed the full force of her rage and sadness. A yawning, ripping sound came from the air behind Morgana, as suddenly a gaping black hole in the fabric of the world opened. It spun like a vortex, sucking at the life of the world.

Morgana took one look inside and screamed in terror. Addy pushed and the still screaming Morgana went tumbling into the void beyond, never to return.

Addy hung her head, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Arthur, dead. Morgana, dead. And where was Merlin? Had Morgana done something to him as well? She looked up quickly, just in time to see the void grow in size and suck the nearest object into itself. Arthur.

"NO!" Addy screamed, trying to reach out for him. But the body was gone. She rushed forward, just as a crowd of _Sidhe_ flung open the door and screamed at her to stop. They grabbed her back from the mouth of the abyss and retreated to a safe distance. She could hear them pleading with her through her anguished sobs.

"Please, My Queen! Please. It will destroy us all. You must close it! Save us! Save us!" They cried.

Desperately, she tried to concentrate and close the door she had opened. It merely shimmered and then continued to grow. She backed away in terror as it approached the daïs hungrily.

"Save us, Queen!" The fairies cried, even while putting themselves between her and the void. She looked into their frightened faces and knew she couldn't let them suffer for what she had done.

Addy steadied herself and tried to recall the words of Theosfain. _Focus_, she heard him say. _You can do this, the power is within you._ She took a breath and willed the door closed with every ounce of strength she possessed.

The darkness in front of her narrowed and retreated. A small cheer went up from _Sidhe_ around her. She pushed herself even harder to close the door. Now, it was the size of a window. Straining with the effort, but heartened by the support of the_ Sidhe_, she willed it disappear completely.

She heard herself say in a voice so powerful and _queenly_ it frightened her, "I am the Queen of the Wild Magic. I command the door be shut!" And like that it winked from existence as if it had never been.

A cry of relief spread through the fairies and they began chanting, "Hail! Hail! Queen Addy!"

But Addy barely heard any of it. All she could see was the dark stain on the grass where Arthur had fallen. He was dead. And from where he had gone, there would be no returning. There would be no more "Once and Future King." He was lost forever.

How would she ever tell Merlin?

**Author's note- **

**Whew! What a ride. Only two more to go! Please, please review, because I really do love to hear what you think, what your reactions are, and what's keeping you interested in this story. **

**Until next time...**


End file.
